Concrete Angel
by unknown909
Summary: "Sometimes He wishes He was never born" . . . . VKOOK , YOONMIN , NAMJIN terinspirasi dari lagu dengan judul lagu yang sama dan juga pengalaman seseorang lalu di gabung.
1. PRO

Jeon Jungkook namja imut dan manis yang tumbuh tanpa merasakan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya. Eomma yang dia sayangi selalu memukulnya untuk melimpahkan semua yang eommanya rasakan.

 _Terkadang dia ingin mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mengharapkan untuk terlahir di dunia ini._

 _Terkadang dia mengharapkan ada punggung yang akan melindungi dia._

 _Terkadang dia mengharapkan , ada satu orang saja yang ingin berbalik dan memeluknya._

 _Tetapi semuanya itu terlalu jauh buat dia_

 _Tidak ada yang ingin membalikan tubuhnya ataupun mengulurkan tangannya._

 _Semua membalik badannya seakan tidak ada apapun yang terjadi pada namja imut itu._

 _Ketika semua orang tidur terlelap dengan nyamannya, ada seorang malaikat kecil yang sedang menangis karena nasib yang dia terima. Bahkan walaupun ada yang mendengar, mereka tetap tidak peduli dengan malaikat kecil itu._

 _Malaikat kecil itu melewatinya sendiri_

 _Dia tetap berdiri dengan tegap_

 _Dia tumbuh menjadi malaikat terkuat_


	2. Ch 1

"It's hard to see the pain Behind the mask"

Jeon Jungkook namja imut yang saat ini berusia 17 tahun dan baru saja masuk di salah satu Universitas ternama di Korea yang merupakan daerah tempat kelahirannya.

Jungkook memandang satu persatu wajah teman-teman sekelasnya. Ada beberapa yang menyapanya dan di balas senyuman manis oleh Jungkook.

Setelah mata kuliah pertama, Jungkook memutuskan berjalan menuju taman yang berada di dekat kampusnya untuk memakan bekal yang dibawahnya dari rumah. Hanya bekal sederhana buatan dia sendiri yang berisi nasi dan juga ikan goreng. Dia membeli nasi ini dari hasil kerja sampingannya itu menjadi seorang karyawan di toko ikan dimana dia bertugas menjadi orang yang mengantarkan makanan - makanan dan juga terkadang membantu bibi pemilik tempat tersebut untuk mengolah ikan dan hewan laut lainnya yang di tawarkan kedai sederhana itu. Terkadang bibi pemilik kedai itu memberikan Jungkook secara cuma - cuma ikan di tokonya.

"Annyeong" suara cempreng muncul dari belakang Jungkook. Jungkook membalikan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang menyapanya. Jungkook melihat seorang namja manis tetapi tingginya berada di bawa Jungkook dengan bibir tebal dan juga matanya yang kecil.

"Umm... Annyeong" balas Jungkook sambil tersenyum ke namja manis itu.

"Aku Park Jimin, oh iya boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu? Aku malas ke kantin terlalu banyak orang" kata namja manis itu sambil memperkenalkan dirinya ke Jungkook tidak lupa namja manis itu mempoutkan bibirnya setelah mengungkapkan alasannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, duduk saja btw aku Jeon Jungkook" balasnya ke Jimin sambil tersenyum.

Setelah mendengarkan jawaban Jungkook, Jimin lalu duduk di samping jungkook dan mengeluarkan bekal makan siang yang eommanya buatkan.

Jungkook dan Jimin menghabiskan bekal yang mereka bawa dengan tenang.

"Oh iya, aku anak jurusan musik. You ? Um aku panggil Kookie saja gimana ? " Tanya Jimin selesai makan dan memandang Jungkook dengan penasaran

"Au anak jurusan psikologi, neee boleh" balas Jungkook senyum lalu membereskan bekalnya.

"Wah calon psikolog rupanya, itu susah lohh " ucap Jimin memandang Jungkook dengan takjub. Jungkook hanya terkekeh mendengar kata-kata Jimin

"Hihihi itu masih lama, aku masih mahasiswa baru" Jungkook menyandarkan badannya di kursi itu dengan nyaman.

"Aku sudah semester 3, masih lama juga. Oh iya ayo jadi teman" lanjut Jimin sambil memasang senyum lebarnya ke Jungkook dan dibalas anggukan oleh Jungkook.

Jungkook berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya yang dia tempati dengan eommanya. Dengan membawa beberapa ekor ikan yang di berikan oleh bibi Jang kepadanya.

/Plak/

"Anak sialan. Mati saja kau, aku muak liat wajahmu. Kau pembawa sial" Jungkook hanya bisa meringis dan berusaha menahan air matanya merasakan pipinya yang perih dan juga merasakan kepalanya sakit karena di tarik keras oleh eommanya.

"Ampun eomma hiks" jungkook menggigit bibirnya ketika merasakan rambutnya di tarik makin keras oleh eommanya.

"Dasar anak sialan , aku membencimu." Eomma jungkook melepaskan jambakan nya dan mengambil kayu dan memulai memukul jungkook dengan ganas sambil mengucapkan kata "anak sialan" berkali - kali.

"Ampun eomma, appo hiks hiks" jungkook menggigit bibirnya dan berusaha melindungi badannya dari pukulan eommanya.

"Lee yoon hee nunna, jebal berhenti" tangan suami dari adik dari eomma Jungkook menahan tangan eomma jungkook dan mengambil kayu yang di pakai untuk memukul Jungkook sedangkan adik eommanya memeluk Jungkook.

"Nunna jebal jangan pukul dia lagi, nunna dia anakmu." Katanya berusaha melindungi Jungkook.

"Jung Jaejoong tidak usah melindungi anak sialan itu. Jung yunho kemarikan kayu tu biar anak sialan itu tau rasa" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya tetap memeluk Jungkook dengan erat dan Yunho menyembunyikan tongkat kayu itu.

"Nunna, aku akan membawa Kookie sampai nunna tenang." Jaejoong membawa Jungkook menuju mobilnya dan suaminya sedangkan Yunho tetap menahan eomma dari Jungkook agar tidak mengikuti Jungkook.

Jaejoong dan Jungkook sudah sampai di mobil milik Yunho. Dan Jungkook sudah masuk ke kursi bagian belakang mobil.

"Ahjumma tolong kasih ini ke eomma, aku takut eomma tidak punya makanan." Kata jungkook menyerahkan ikan yang dia dapat ke jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya memandang sendu ke Jungkook lalu mengelus pipinya lembut.

Jaejoong berjalan kembali kerumah nunnanya sambil membawa ikan dari Jungkook tadi.

"Nunna,ini buat nunna. Aku akan kembalikan Jungkook kalau nunna sudah tenang. Mian nun" Jaejoong menaruh ikan dari jungkook di meja di depan nunnanya.

"Ayo pulang Yun" Yunho memgangguk lalu melepaskan Yoon Hee dan keluar bersamaan dengan istrinya.

Jaejoong mengantar Jungkook kekamar milik Jungkook yang Jaejoong dan Yunho siapkan untuk Jungkook jika mereka mendapati Jungkook di pukul oleh Eommamya lagi.

Jaejoong menyiapkan baju dan handuk untuk Jungkook.

"Mandilah dulu" kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum ke Jungkook. Jungkook mengangguk dan berjalan ke kamar mandi setelah mengambil baju dan handuk dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memandang senduh ke Jungkook ketika Jungkook telah berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar itu.

Jaejoong memandang foto yang terdapat wajah cantik nunnanya. Nunnanya cantiknya yang sangat lembut sekarang telah menghilang digantikan dengan sosok yang bahkan dia tidak kenal sama sekali.

Nunnanya berubah semenjak kekasihnya Kim Tae-Ho pergi entah kemana disaat nunnanya mengandung Jungkook. Bahkan ketika Jungkook masih di perutnya, dia berkali - kali ingin membunuh Jungkook.

Jaejoong menyayangi Jungkook dengan sangat, bukan hanya Jaejoong. Yunho dan putra mereka Jung Changmin menyayangi Jungkook. Mereka berharap Jungkook bisa tinggal dengan mereka, akan tetapi Jungkook memilih tinggal dengan eommanya setidaknya bisa memastikan eommanya tidak kekurangan apapun.

Setelah di tinggalkan kekasihnya yang merupakan appa kandung Jungkook. Nunnanya stress berat sehingga emosinya tidak terkontrol bahkan dulu dia sempat tidak mengenal Jaejoong yang merupakan adiknya sendiri. Jaejoong hanya berharap, nunnaya bisa kembali seperti dulu.

Tbc


	3. Ch 2

Jungkook keluar dari kamar mandi lalu mendudukan dirinya di tempat tidur sambil menyandar ke kepala tempat tidur tersebut.

Mata indahnya melihat kearah lengannya yang memiliki banyak bekas memar dan ada pun yang luka terkena tongkat kayu akibat pukulan dari eommanya. Air matanya keluar karena merasakan perih terutama di hatinya.

Dia mengambil foto eommanya yang ada di meja di samping tempat tidur dan mengelus wajah eommanya di foto tersebut. Dia tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang eommanya, bahkan yang memberinya kasih sayang hanya adik dari eommanya dan juga suami dari adik eommanya. Jaejoong pernah mengatakan kepada Jungkook bahwa eommanya sakit sebab itu dia seperti itu, sehingga jungkook memutuskan untuk menekuni jurusan psikologi agar bisa membantu eomma yang disayanginya. Dia berharap eommanya bisa kembali seperti yang di ceritakan oleh ahjummanya bahwa eommanya itu yeoja yang lembut.

Jungkook tidak tau sosok appanya,bahkan melihat foto appanya pun dia tidak pernah. Dia tidak benci dengan appa nya walaupun appa nya yang membuat eommanya seperti ini. Jungkook tidak berani mencari tau soal sosok tersebut karena dia takut akan ditolak oleh appanya, sudah cukup dia terima penolakan dari eommanya.

Terkadang dia iri dengan sepupunya Jung Changmin. Dia memiliki eomma seperti Jung Jaejoong yang baik hati dan juga appa seperti Jung Yunho yang terlihat tegas tapi sebenarnya penyayang. Ditambah lagi Changmin memiliki seorang pasangan yang selalu menemani dan menerima dia apa adanya. Kim Junsu namanya, dia telah menemani Changmin semenjak SMA hingga akhirnya Changmin bekerja di kantor milik appanya. Walaupun perusahaan itu milik appanya tetapi dia tidak menginginkan jabatan tinggi begitu saja, dia mau memulainya dari awal. Walaupun ada rasa iri, tapi Jungkook sangat menyayangi Changmin. Bagaimanapun Changmin telah menjadi sosok kakak bagi Jungkook walaupun mereka hanya sebatas sepupu.

/brak/

"yak bocah sudah ku katakan jangan cengeng" Changmin masuk seenaknya sambil membawa baskom lalu mengambil tisu setelah menaruh baskon kecil di meja dan mengelap air mata Jungkook dengan asal - asalan.

"aihhh evil bodoh, lap dengan baik" junsu muncul dengan membawa kotak P3K, tidak lupa Junsu menjitak kepala Changmin karena jengkel dengan ulah kekasihnya yang tidak pernah benar.

Jungkook tertawa kecil melihat interaksi hyung dan juga pacar hyungnya. Changmin walaupun terlihat kasar dan tidak peduli sebenarnya dia yang paling peduli. Junsu dan Changmin, keduanya cocok. Changmin yang kasar, bicara seenaknya ketemu dengan Junsu yang lembut dan juga sabar. Junsu sudah kebal dengan kata-kata pedas pacarnya ataupun tingkah laku barbar dari Changmin dan terkadang dia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Junsu mendekat ke Jungkook dan mengobati luka Jungkook dan mengompres memar Jungkook agar segera hilang. Sedangkan Changmin ? jangan ditanya Evil yang satu itu. Dia lagi asik memakan kripik kentang yang dia ambil dari lemari Jungkook yang merupakan persediaan yang Jaejoong kasih untuk berjaga - jaga. Sebenarnya Changmin punya banyak, tapi bagi Changmin 'makanan yang bukan milik kita adalah yang terbaik'.

"nah sudah" Junsu sudah selesai mengopres memar dan mengobati luka Jungkook. Junsu merapikan P3K milik keluarga Jung. Jika ditanya apa Junsu menyayangi Jungkook, maka dengan senang hati Junsu akan mengatakan Iya. Bahkan Junsu menganggap Jungkook seperti adiknya sendiri.

"aiiihhh eviil !!! jangan makan terus" Junsu menghampiri Changmin yang asik makan keripik kentang yang eomma Changmin sediakan untuk Jungkook. Junsu mencubit - cubit badan Changmin dengan gemas karena terlalu kesal dengan pasangannya itu.

"aduh bebek, sakit!! iya iyaa dasar bebek berisik" Changmin mengecup bibir Junsu dan menggulung bungkus keripik kentang tersebut agar isinya tidak keluar dan memasukkan kedalam kantungnya.

"Jangan nangis lagi, kau makin jelek kalau nangis." kata Changmin dengan sadis sambil menoyor kepala Jungkook lalu keluar dari kamar milik Jungkook sambil membawa baskom yang di pakai untuk mengompres memar Jungkook.

"jangan dimasukan kedalam hati omongan tiang listrik evil itu" kata Junsu dan dibalas anggukan oleh Jungkook karena Jungkook sudah hapal sikap kakak sepupunya itu.

"Gomawo hyungiee" Jungkook memeluk Junsu, Junsu balas memeluk Jungkook dan tidak lupa tersenyum"

"neee, hyungie keluar dulu nee. Tau sendiri kan tiang listrik itu bagaimana" Junsu melepaskan pelukan dia dan Jungkook tidak lupa mengelus-elus sebentar rambut Jungkook. Junsu lalu mengambil P3K dan jalan keluar menyusul Changmin.

Setelah Changmin dan Junsu keluar, Jungkook mulai membaringkan dirinya di kasur dan tidak lupa menyelimuti dirinya. Dan mulai masuk kealam mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"You can't see the light without darkness, take a look at the dark side of another point of view, you will find the meaning of darkness are essentially_." - _by Eldy Ryenanda_

.

.

.

.

Jungkook sampai di kampusnya, dia menggunakan kemeja lengan panjang putih untuk menutupi badannya sehingga memar yang ummanya buat tidak terlihat.

Jungkook menggambar selagi menunggu dosen nya masuk. Selagi menggambar, dia beberapa kali melihat teman-teman sekelasnya satu persatu telah masuk. Dia memilih duduk di pojok karena merasa nyaman hanya ditempat tersebut.

Ketika dosennya telah datang, dia mencatat apa saja yang di jelaskan dosennya untuk berjaga-jaga mungkin saja dia membutuhkan itu nanti. Setelah dia melewati 2 mata kuliah dengan dosen yang berbeda. Ini saatnya jam istirahat, dia berjalan kearah taman yang kemarin dia tempati. Dia membawa bekal yang ahjummanya buatkan untuk dia, dia mengharapkan Jimin datang kembali.

Dia mulai memakan makanannya. Dia berhenti memakan makanannya ketika merasakan ada orang yang berdiri di belakangnya lalu membalikan badannya.

Yah itu Jimin dengan beberapa orang yang Jungkook tidak tau.

"annyeong Kookie-ah, heheh mian ini teman-temanku yang penasaran denganmu dan ingin berteman denganmu juga" kata Jimin sambil memasang pose peace.

"annyeong , Kim Seok Jin imnida, mahasiswa semester 5 jurusan kedokteran. Panggil Jin Hyung saja, astaga benar kata si bantet. Kau imut" kata Jin memperkenalkan diri sambil ke Jungkook dan mencubit pipi Jungkook gemas.

"haii, aku Choi Min Ki. Aku seangkatan dengan si bantet. Aku anak jurusan bisnis. Panggil saja ren" Kata ren memperkenalkan dirinya ke Jungkook yang mengelus-elus pipinya tetapi sambil tersenyum.

"aiiihh Ren !!! Kita hanya berbeda beberapa sentiii!!" Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya dan menatap Minki kesal.

"yang jelas kau pendek" Ren menjawab dengan santai tidak peduli Jimin menatapnya dengan jengkel.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan bercanda dan berbicara sampai akhirnya mereka harus berpisah karena mereka ada jadwal kuliah masing - masing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook naik bus untuk menuju rumah ahjummanya. Dia menginap ditempat tersebut untuk sementara sampai ummanya tenang.

/Ting/

Terdengan notif dari hp jungkook, hp ini pemberian ahjummanya. Ahjummanya merasa Jungkook membutuhkan ini untuk mencari materi tugasnya. Hp ini di berikan Jaejoong sebagai hadiah karena Jungkook berhasil masuk di Univ ternama sedangkan Yunho ahjussinya memberikannya sebuah Laptop. Jangan tanya Changmin memberikan apa ke Jungkook, Karena apapun dari Changmin tidak ada yang benar. Changmin memberikan kemeja buat Jungkook tetapi menggunakan ukuran badannya sehingga kemeja itu sangat kebesaran untuk Jungkook.

Dia melihat group baru yang berisi dia , Jimin , Ren dan Jin. Disitu sudah ada hampir 20 Notif dari mereka.

"permisi boleh saya duduk disini ? hanya ini yang masih kosong" ketika hendak membalas chat dari teman-temannya, dia terhenti karena mendengar suara bertanya kepadanya.

"um boleh, silahkan" Dia langsung mengiyakan sambil melihat ke arah penanya. Jungkook melihat seorang pria tampan di hadapannya, sangat tampan. mengenakan kemeja dan celana kain beserta jas yang dia lipat dan gantung di lengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	4. Ch 3

_Flashback_

 _"um boleh, silahkan" Dia langsung mengiyakan sambil melihat ke arah penanya. Jungkook melihat seorang pria tampan di hadapannya, sangat tampan. mengenakan kemeja dan celana kain beserta jas yang dia lipat dan gantung di lengannya._

"hai, Aku Kim Taehyung" kata namja tampan itu memperkenalkan dirinya ke Jungkook.

"Aku Jeon Jungkook" balas Jungkook memperkenalkan diri ke namja itu.

"Sepertinya kau masih mahasiswa baru" Taehyung melihat gantungan nama milik Jungkook

"ah ? bagaimana anda tau ?" Tanya Jungkook dengan penasaran.

"tidak usah seformal itu, panggil hyung saja karena aku lebih tua darimu. aku lulusan kampus itu tapi dengan jurusan berbeda denganmu" Balas Taehyung sambil menunjuk kartu pengenal Jungkook yang masih menempel di badannya. Jungkook lupa melepaskan kartu nama itu sebelumnya, lalu dia melepaskan kartu nama itu dan memasukkannya dalam tas.

"tae-hyung? um arra. Eh sudah lulus ?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan penasaran. Dia yakin usia Taehyung dengannya tidak terlalu jauh.

" Jangan salah. Usiaku masih 20 tahun" Jawab Taehyung dengan santai.

"Wah ! daebaak. 20 tahun?" Jungkook Shock sekaligus takjub karena Taehyung sudah lulus sedangkan Jimin dan minki temannya yang berusia sama dengan Taehyung, mereka masih di semester 3.

"tapi sekarang hanya kerja jadi pegawai biasa" Taehyung menyandarkan dirinya di kursi penumpang.

"setidaknya ada hyung. Dibanding menganggur. Iya kan ?" balas Jungkook di banding tersenyum.

"ah iyaa dibanding menganggur." Taehyung mendengar perkataan Jungkook dan hanya menganggukkan karena ikut membenarkan kata-kata Jungkook.

"Oh iya, Hyungi aku deluan yah ? rumah Ahjummaku sudah sampai" kata Jungkook bangkit lalu berjalan keluar bus. tidak lupa dia sebelumnya sempat memasang senyum di wajahnya untuk Taehyung.

Jungkook tidak menyadari ada senyum misterius yang keluar dari bibir Taehyung.

Jungkook masuk kerumah ahjummanya tetapi dia mendapati bahwa tidak ada seorangpun dirumah tersebut. ketika dia berjalan menuju dapur yang ada dirumah itu, dia mendapati memo yang tertempel di kulkas bahwa ahjussi, ahjumma serang hyung nya sedang menuju tempat keluarga Junsu sekarang tinggal. ketika selesai membaca memo tersebut, Dia memutuskan untuk membersihkan rumah milik ahjummanya sekaligus sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena sudah ingin melindunginya.

Setelah Jungkook merapikan dan membersihkan rumah milik ahjummanya dan juga dia telah makan malam. Jungkook kembali ke kamar untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Jungkook bangun cepat karena besok pagi para mahasiswa baru dikumpulkan entah untuk apa.

Jungkook berangkat menggunakan bus, bus tersebut sangat sepi dan hanya beberapa orang yang ada di dalamnya. Jungkook mengeluarkan headshetnya dan mulai mendengarkan lagu melalui hpnya. Dia terlalu asik mendengarkan lagu dari handphonenya dan tanpa dia sadari bahwa sedari tadi ada seseorang yang mengawasinya dari jauh. Pria dengan topi serba hitam dan juga jas berwarna hitam lengkap dengan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya sehingga wajahnya sulit untuk dikenali.

Jungkook turun ditempat pemberhentian bus yang terdekat dengan kampusnya lalu melanjutkan dengan berjalan kaki sedikit menuju kampusnya. Jungkook masih tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada seorang namja yang terus mengawasinya. Dia terlalu asik dengan lagu yang dia dengarkan sehingga tidak merasakan bahwa ada yang sedang mengawasinya sedari tadi.

 _Now I'm a warrior_  
 _Now I've got thicker skin_  
 _I'm a warrior_  
 _I'm stronger than I've ever been_  
 _And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_  
 _I'm a warrior_  
 _And you can never hurt me again  
_

_DEMI LOVATO-Warrior_

Lagu yang mewakili diri Jungkook, lagu yang selalu menjadi penguatnya ketika dia hampir menyerah dengan keadaan yang dia hadapi. Tidak ada yang perduli dengan anak seperti dia. Bagi semua orang yang mengetahui bahwa Jungkook adalah anak yang tidak memiliki ayah menganggap Jungkook seperti virus bahkan gurunya pun tidak ada yang berusaha menarik Jungkook keluar dari kegelapan yang menghantui dia bertahun - tahun. Tapi dia percaya bahwa dibalik itu semua, Tuhan punya rencana yang indah untuk dia kedepannya.

Jungkook telah masuk di gedung kampusnya. Pria yang sedari tadi mengawasi Jungkook hanya melihati Jungkook yang telah masuk dari jauh. Matanya menyipit menampilkan sebuah smirk mengerikan.

'tunggu sebentar lagi' gumam namja tersebut lalu berjalan menjauh dari tempatnya mengawasi Jungkook.

 **TBC**

 **Gomawo yang udah comment dan suka. Ini ff pertama aku, aku harap kalian bakalan suka. FF sebelumnya bukan punya aku.**

 **sekali lagi gomawo, maaf baru balas sekarang.**

 **maaf juga kalau ch 3 ini bisa dikatakan sangat pendek. Aku usahakan di ch selanjutnya bakalan lebih panjang. Kalau kalian punya saran juga, tulis sangat berterimakasih untuk yang telah menuliskan komentarnya sehingga aku bisa lebih memperbaiki kedepannya.**

 **XOXO**


	5. Ch 4

_'tunggu sebentar lagi' gumam namja tersebut lalu berjalan menjauh dari tempatnya mengawasi Jungkook._

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook masuk kedalam aula besar dimana mahasiswa baru dikumpulkan entah untuk apa. Jungkook melihat kumpulan teman – teman sekelasnya duduk dikursi yang disediakan untuk mahasiswa baru dari jurusan yang Jungkook masuki. Jungkook memutuskan duduk dikursi paling belakang lalu menaruh headshet di dalam tasnya.

Jungkook melihat sekeliling sambal menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi. Sesekali dia mendengarkan apa yang dibahas oleh teman – teman sekelasnya.

"Kita kenapa dikumpulkan disini yah?" Tanya salah seorang gadis yang duduk tidak terlalu jauh dari Jungkook.

"Entahlah , tapi semoga bukan hal yang aneh – aneh." Balas teman yang ada disamping kiri gadis tersebut.

"Wah banyak senior kedokteran tampan – tampan" teman yang berada di sebelah kanan asik melihati mahasiswa kedokteran sedangkan gadis yang duduk ditengah tadi hanya cuek saja sambal terus menatap kehpnya

"Tau dari mana" jawab gadis itu cuek.

"Tuh jasnya bodoh makanya kalua orang bicara itu diliat" Gadis yang berada disebelah kanan mengarahkan kepala temannya yang asik dengan hpnya agar melihat juga kearah deretan mahasiswa kedokteran yang dia maksud.

"wah iya gantengnya. Penasaran namanya siapa" gadis itu melihat dengan mata melebar karena kagum akan wajah – wajah tampan mahasiswa kedokteran.

"senior jurusan bisnis juga tidak kalah tampan" jawab teman yang berada di sebelah kiri kedua gadis tersebut dan refleks kedua gadis tersebut mengikuti kearah yang ditunjuk temannya itu.

"Tau dari mana mereka anak bisnis?" sinis kedua gadis tersebut.

"karena mereka berdiri dekat mahasiswa baru yang ambil jurusan bisnis" jawabnya dengan cuek.

Jungkook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah teman sekelasnya yang asik memandangi anak dari jurusan lain. Jungkook merasa kebosanan berada ditempat ini. Dia sesekali membalas perkataan temannya yang ditujukan untuknya jika mereka bertanya ataupun mengajaknya berbicara.

/Ting/

Tiba – tiba hpnya berbunyi. Jungkook membuka chatnya dan mendapati Jimin muncul di group chat yang khusus dia, minki, jimin dan jin.

 ** _Park Chim :_** _Kalian dimana ?_

 ** _Minki :_** _Masih didepan aula pendek_

 ** _Jin :_** _Jungkook-ah, kau duduk dibelakang kan ?_

 ** _Kookie :_** _Eh ? Jin hyung kok tau ?_

 ** _Jin :_** _lirik kearah kanan kookie-ah_

Jungkook membalikan kepalanya kearah kanan dan mendapati Jin duduk bersama teman-temannya dibelakang Juniornya. Jin melambaikan tangannya kearah Jungkook lalu tersenyum. Jungkook juga balas melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum ke jin.

 ** _Jin :_** _Sudah lihat kan_

 ** _Kookie :_** _Sudaah hyuung_

 ** _Park Chim :_** _Uhhh kalian enak duduknya tidak terlalu Jauh TT_

 ** _Jin :_** _pura – pura jadi mahasiswa psikologi juga chim. Mereka pasti masih percaya kalua kau mahasiswa baru_

 ** _Park Chim :_** _Jinjaaa ? Kok bias ? :3_

 ** _Jin :_** _Karena kau pendek_

 ** _Park Chim :_** _Hyuung tegaaa TT_

 ** _Kookie :_** _Sabaar Chim hyung o_

 ** _Park Chim :_** _Hanya Kookie yang mengerti emang :")_

 ** _Kookie :_** _Tapi emang hyung pendek sih :P_

 ** _Park Chim :_** _Awaaaasss kauuu JUNGKOOOOOK ! -.-_

 ** _Minki :_** _Yah aku paling depan -.-_

 ** _Minki :_** _Sudah kubilang juga kalua kau pendek :P_

 ** _Park Chim :_** _Kalian Tega :'(_

 ** _Jin :_** _Sudah – sudah kalian jangan bertengkar_

Jungkook memasukan hpnya kedalam kantung ketika acaranya telah akan dimulai. Dia focus mendengarkan apa yang akan dibahas dalam acara tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai, semua mahasiswa diizinkan untuk pulang. Jimin, Jungkook, Min Ki dan Jin memutuskan untuk berjalan - jalan di Times Square. Sebenarnya Jungkook ingin menolak dan sudah menjelaskan alasan kenapa dia menolak. Karena dia tidak memiliki uang, tidak seperti ke 3 temannya yang merupakan anak orang berada walaupun Jungkook belum pernah bertemu dengan orang tua ketiga temannya tersebut. Jin merupakan putra dari pemilik rumah sakit terkenal di Seoul sedangkan Jimin anak seorang komposer terkenal sedangkan ayah minki memiliki perusahaan dan ibunya seorang pemilik butik.

Ketiga temannya mengatakan kepada Jungkook bahwa tidak usah memperdulikan hal tersebut tetapi Jungkook tetap menolak karena merasa tidak enak dengan ketiga temannya. Tetapi karena terus di bujuk akhirnya Jungkook mau ikut dengan ketiga temannya itu.

Ketika sampai di mall tersebut, Jungkook hanya melihat - lihat saja tidak ikut memilih seperti teman - temannya karena melihat harga baju - baju di tempat tersebut yang sangat mahal.

"kookiee-ah ayoo pilih sesuatu"kata Jimin melakukan aegyo didepan Jungkook.

"annii, harganya mahal sekali. harga baju disini hampir sama jumlahnya sama gaji yang aku dapat setiap bulan" Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, untuk menolak permintaan Jimin.

"no no ayoo piliiih, aku mau belikan sesuatu buatmu. Pokoknya aku mau pas di hari ulang tahunku, tidak ada temanku yang terlihat buruk" Kata Jimin lagi sambil memasang wajah sedihnya.

"umm pilihkan saja kalau seperti itu, aku tidak tau. tapi jangan yang mahal-mahal, aku tidak enak" balas Jungkook. Jungkook hanya pasrah karena merasa tidak enak jika harus menolak temannya tapi dia juga merasa tidak enak karena baju disini sangat mahal.

"beres!!! serahkan semua dengan park Jimin !!!" Jimin dengan semangat menarik tangan Jungkook agar mengikutinya saat dia mencarikan Jungkook baju yang pas untuknya.

Jimin asik memilihkan pakaian yang bagus untuk Jungkook kenakan, Jungkook hanya bisa melihati Jimin saja yang sibuk bolak balik melihat- lihat baju yang menurut Jimin cocok untuk Jungkook. Jin dan Minki tidak tinggal diam, mereka membantu Jimin mencarikan baju untuk jungkook juga

Jungkook melihat kesekelilingnya,entah kenapa dia seperti merasa diawasi oleh seseorang tetapi dia tidak tau dimana orang tersebut.

Dari jauh, seorang pria melihat kearah keempat orang itu sambil memegang kalung berlian berwarna biru indah seperti air laut ditambah di bagian sekitar berlian itu terdapat bintang laut kecil berwarna orange dan berlian-berlian putih membentuk suatu bingkai yang mengelilingi berlian berwarna biru tersebut. Dia menggenggam erat kalung tersebut, lalu meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa Jungkook sadari.

"Jungkook-ah gwenchana ?" tanya Jin yang mendapati Jungkook sangat gelisah

"anniya, aku cuma merasa seperti sedang diawasi tadi" Jungkook menjelaskan ke Jin alasannya kenapa dia terlihat gelisah.

"Gwenchana, mungkin cuma perasaan mu saja" kata jin sambil mengelus-elus rambut Jin.

"neee, gomawo hyung" Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook saat ini sedang berada di dalam bus, tidak lupa dengan kantongan yang berisi baju miliknya yang dipilihkan oleh teman-temannya.

Jungkook memandang keluar, masih memikirkan soal tadi. Dia merasa seperti ada yang mengawasinya, tetapi dia tidak tau siapa yang mengawasi dia sedari tadi.

"Jungkook?" suara berat mengagetkan Jungkook sehingga membuat Jungkook sadar dari lamunannya.

"ah, tae hyung ?" Jungkook melihat kearah sumber suara dan mendapati Taehyung sedang berdiri disamping kursinya.

"boleh aku duduk disini" kata Taehyung menunjuk kursi kosong yang berada di sebelah Jungkook.

"nee boleh, duduk saja Hyung" Jungkook mempersilahkan Taehyung duduk.Sebelum itu, dia memindahkan belanjaannya tadi kebawah kakinya. Lalu Taehyung duduk disamping Jungkook.

"Kook-ah, tadi aku liat kau melamun. Gwenchanayo ?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap kearah Jungkook penasaran.

"hmm nee, tadi aku cuma merasa seperti sedang diikuti hyung. Tapi aku tidak tau itu siapa dan dimana orang itu" Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia sangat yakin dengan perasaannya bahwa ada yang mengawasinya tadi.

"gwenchana kook-ah,tidak perlu difikirkan." Taehyung mengelus-elus rambut Jungkook. Jungkook merasakan pipinya menghangat karena mendapat perlakuan manis dari Taehyung.

"tapi tetap saja penasaran hyung" Jungkook mengembungkan pipinya tanda dia kesal.

"Gwenchana, mungkin dia orang baik" Taehyung tersenyum ke arah Jungkook. Senyum misterius yang hanya Taehyung dan Tuhan yang tau

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **mian baru post lagi...**

 **ayoo di tebak siapa pria yang awasin Jungkook dua kali (o)**

 **kalau ada saran... nanti tulis saja di comment. nanti aku baca.**

 **terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca ff gaje ini, mungkin engga sebagus ff author lain yang udah banyak posting cerita. semoga kalian suka**

 **xoxo**


	6. Ch 5

Jungkook masuk kedalam rumah milik Ahjummanya dan membereskan pakaiannya. Agar dia bisa pulang besok kerumahnya. Ahjumma dan ahjussinya juga hari ini sudah akan pulang ke seoul. Jungkook sangat merindukan eommanya, walaupun eommanya selalu memukulnya. Walau gimanapun Yoon Hee tetap eommanya, satu – satunya yang dia miliki di dunia ini.

Waktu Jungkook merapikan bagian sekitar gudang punya ahjummanya, dia menemukan album foto. Dia membuka dan menemukan didalamnya terdapat banyak foto eomma dan ahjummanya, dari mereka masih kecil sampai akhirnya lulus, lengkap berada dialbum tersebut. Dia bisa melihat wajah cantik eommanya, eommanya bahkan sudah cantik sedari kecil. Begitupun dengan Ahjummanya, walaupun ahjummanya namja. Eomma dan Ahjummanya masih terlihat muda walaupun masing - masing telah memiliki anak. Walaupun Yoon Hee lebih tua dari Jae Joong, Tetapi anak Jaejoong lebih tua karena Jaejoong waktu itu memilih menikah muda dengan Yunho sehingga membuat dia diusir dari rumah dan dihapus dari daftar keluarga sama seperti Yoonhee yang beberapa tahun kemudian diusir dari rumah karena ketahuan hamil. Bahkan waktu itu umur Jaejoong masih 17 tahun dan memutuskan menikah dengan Yunho. Tetapi kehidupan rumah tangga mereka terbilang harmonis, mungkin ada beberapa kali pertengkaran konyol, akan tetapi itu cepat meredah. Yah Jungkook hanya tau hal itu tidak lebih.

.

.

.

.

 ***JIMIN***

Jimin berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan malas, yah keadaan rumahnya akan seperti biasa. Rumahnya terasa sangat sepi tetapi Jimin sudah biasa mendapati keadaan rumahnya seperti ini. Orang tuanya sibuk untuk bekerja sehingga Jimin selalu menghabisan waktunya sendirian.

Jimin membalikkan badannya saat merasa ada orang yang berjalan di belakangnya, Jimin melihat seorang namja tampan dengan ekspresi datarnya. Yah itu tetangganya, namanya Min Yoong Gi. Pipi Jimin memerah saat Yoong Gi menatapnya balik, dia sudah lama menyukai tetangganya tersebut tetapi Cuma bisa melihat orang yang dia sukainya dari jauh. Jimin yang waktu itu masih bocah SMP menyukai Yoong Gi ketika tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Yoong Gi saat dia bermain. Semenjak itu, Jimin selalu memerhatikan Yoong Gi diam - diam tanpa sepengetahuan Yoong Gi.

Dia lalu berjalan dengan cepat menuju rumahnya karena sangat malu bertemu dengan Yoong Gi. , sakin terburu – burunya bahkan tadi dia hampir jatuh karena tersandung. Yoong Gi yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah ajaib Jimin. Yah ini bukan pertama kalinya Jiminn menghindar darinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 ***JIN***

/Ting/

Jin membuka hpnya dan melihat ada pesan masuk dari Namjoon kekasihnya. Tetapi hubungan mereka agak sedikit merenggang karena kesibukan Namjoon menjadi dokter bedah dan penyakit dalam di rumah sakit milik keluarga Jin. Jin dan Namjoon bertemu ketika Jin dirawat dirumah sakit. Namjoon adalah dokter yang merawat Jin waktu itu. Hubungan mereka semakin dekat dan memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan. Bahkan orang tua Jin dan Namjoon mengetahui hubungan mereka.

Jin malas membalas pesan dari Namjoon karena masih jengkel dengan Namjoon, bukannya Jin tidak mengerti kesibukan Namjoon. Tetapi dia kasihan dengan Namjoon, karena terlalu banyak pekerjaan sampai Namjoon kekurangan waktu untuk tidur. Bahkan untuk makan pun dia harus mencuri – curi waktu terlebih dahulu. Jin takut penyakit Namjoon akan kambuh. Namjoon berkali –kali mengatakan kepada Jin akan mengurangi jadwalnya, tetapi hanya perkataan saja yang membuat Jin semakin kecewa dengan Namjoon. Jin melihat hpnya dan membuka pesan Namjoon yang masuk tanpa berniat membalasnya.

 **By NamJoonie**

 _Jin-ah mianhae_

 _kumohon jangan menghindar seperti ini terus_

 _ayo bicara sayang_

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook bangun dan mendapati Ahjussi, Ahjumma dan Hyungnya sudah pulang, bahkan sdh menunggu diruang makan. Yunho ahjussinya sudah siap dengan kemeja kerjanya bersama dengan Changmin sedangkan Jaejoong ahjummanya sedang mengatur makanan diatas meja. Jungkook duduk disamping Changmin, Kursi biasa yang Jungkook tempati jika berada dirumah tersebut.

"Ahjumma ahjussi, hari ini aku akan pulang. Aku tidak enak, eomma sendiri dirumah" Kata Jungkook setelah mereka menghabiskan sarapan.

"Kau yakin mau pulang hmm ?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap Jungkook khawatir.

"Nee kasian eomma sendirian dirumah" Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum kearah Ahjummanya, dia tidak ingin ahjummanya khawatir.

"Tapi kalau ada apa – apa jangan lupa telphone ahjumma atau ahjussi neee" Balas Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lalu mengangkat piring – piring menuju tempat cuci.

"Arraaa" Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya sambil membantu ahjummanya mengangkat piring – piring kotor yang mereka gunakan untuk sarapan.

"Ayo berangkat bareng Kook. Kebetulan hari ini lewat di depan kampusmu buat jemput Junsu dulu" Changmin mengambil jasnya sambil melihat Jungkook yang baru selesai membersihkan piring bersama eommanya.

"Eh ? Boleh hyung asal tidak merepotkan" Jungkook melihat Changmin, dia sempat berfikir sebentar lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"kau merepotkan karena kau cengeng" Changmin Menyentil kepala Jungkook.

"yak hyung" Jungkook mengelus – elus kepalanya yang di sentil oleh Changmin, Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya karena jengkel dengan Changmin. Lalu memasang tas ranselnya.

"Kajja, bye eomma appaa" Changmin Keluar sambil menyeret Jungkook dengan memegang kerah leherernya, tinggi Changmin yang menjulang mempermudahkan hal itu. Jungkook seperti anak kucing yang sedang diseret dengan majikannya.

"Byee ahjussii ahjumma. Yaaak chwaang hyuung, aku bisa jalan sendiri" Jungkook mau tidak mau mengikuti Changmin yang menyeretnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook sampai dikampusnya lalu berjalan masuk kedalam kelasnya, masih sepi. Ini baru jam 10 sedangkan kelas dimulai pukul 11. Jungkook menyandarkan kepalanya di meja lalu mulai tertidur. Sepulang kuliah nanti, dia akan pergi bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang. Walaupun dia sebenarnya mendapat uang setiap bulan dari ahjummanya, tetapi dia merasa tidak enak karena kehidupannya dan eommanya harus ditanggung dengan ahjummanya.

Dia penasaran dengan sosok appanya, dia ingin bertemu appanya dan menanyakan kenapa appanya tega meninggalkan eommanya sehingga eommanya sakit seperti sekarang. Dia juga harus merasakan perasaan benci eommanya dari semenjak dia kecil sampai akhirnya dia sudah masuk menjadi mahasiswa tetap saja eommanya seperti masih membencinya. Eommanya tidak pernah memeluknya, tidak seperti Ahjummanya yang bahkan mengobati lukanya. Tapi dia mengerti, itu terjadi karena eommanya sakit, dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain mengharapkan eommanya bisa sembuh dengan segera. Dia ingin seperti yang lainnya, setidaknya sempat merasakan pelukan eommanya. Dia juga hanyaa ingin melihat appanya sekali, walaupun hanya melihat wajah appanya sebentar saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memastikan apppanya baik – baik saja.

.

.

.

.

Changmin masuk kesebuah cafe, dia sebenarnya tidak ingin menemui Junsu. Dia sudah ada janji dengan salah satu temannya di Cafe. Bahkan temannya telah mereservasi tempat khusus untuk mereka berdua agar lebih bebas membahas apapun.

Ketika sampai, Changmin melihat temannya tersebut sudah datang dan dimeja sudah ada dua kopi beserta beberapa desert untuk menemani sambil meminum kopi.

"Kau sudah datang dari tadi?" Changmin mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan temannya itu.

"Hmm sudah hyung"orang itu membalas Changmin sambil menganggukan kepalanya lalu memperbaiki topi hitam yang dia gunakan.

"Kau pasti sudah tau kan?" tanya Changmin yang saat itu asik dengan cheese cake nya.

"Yah aku sudah tau, tinggal tunggu sebentar lagi" Kata namja itu sambil memasang senyum misteriusnya.

"Arra, jangan terus bersembunyi" Kata changmin setelah meenghabiskan hampir separuh dari cheese cake itu.

"Nee nanti kalau sudah memungkinkan aku akan keluar 100% hyung. Untuk saat ini, tolong lindungi dia" Kata namja itu sambil mengelus – elus kalung berlian berwarna biru yang selalu dia bawa kemana – mana.

"hmm pastinya, dan yang lainnya akan senang hati membantu" Changmin tersenyum kepada temannya itu sambil menyandarkan dirinya dikursi.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Mian kalau masih pendek, mungkin pas selesai audisi SM aku usahain panjang post ceritanya. Untuk satu minggu ini mulai besok sampai 7 hari kedepan, mungkin bakal post malam saja dan juga cerita tidak terlalu panjang. Maaf mengecewakan** **L**

 **BTW kalian yakin kalau itu tae – tae ? :3**


	7. CH 6

Jungkook berjalan menuju restoran ikan tempatnya bekerja. Sesuai perjanjiannya, dia akan bekerja setelah jam kuliahnya telah usai. Walaupun gaji yang dia terima tidak seberapa, tetapi dia senang karena bisa mendapatkan uang hasil usahanya sendiri. Dia juga sudah cukup akrab dengan pelanggan – pelanggan yang berada di toko kecil tersebut dan juga menganggap bibi Jang seperti neneknya sendiri. Jungkook tidak mengetahui sosok nenek dan kakek dari pihak ibunya terutama pihak ayahnya. Dia hanya tau bahwa kakek dan neneknya dari sang ibu masih hidup dan keadaan sehat setelah tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan eomma dan ahjummanya.

Dia membersihkan ikan dan hewan laut lainnya yang sudah pelanggannya pilih untuk disiapkan. Jungkook menatanya di piring beserta saus yang digunakan agar makanan itu meenjadi semakin enak. Pelanggan yang datang merupakan pasangan asing yang sedang mencoba makanan unik dari Korea yaitu Sannakji atau gurita yang dimakan hidup – hidup.

Jungkook mengantarkan gurita dan makanan laut lainnya beserta saunya ke pelanggan tersebut, tidak lupa dia memberi tau terlebih dahulu bagaimana agar bisa menikmati makanan ini. Keramahannya dengan pelanggan semakin membuat banyak pelanggan yang datang secara terus menerus ke kedai kecil tempatnya bekerja.

*skip time*

Dia terlalu sibuk dan tidak menyangka am sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Jungkook bergegas pulang dan tidak lupa pamit dengan bibi Jang, sebelum itu dia juga sempat membersihkan kedai itu agar terlihat lebih rapi dan bersih sehingga pelanggan tidak jijik.

Jungkook duduk di halte bis, didalam hati dia berharap agar bis terakhir belum lewat. Jungkook menyandarkan dirinya di sandaran halte sambil meniup – niup tangannya yang terasa dingin.

Beberapa menit Jungkook menunggu, dia tidak mendapati ada bus yang lewat. Sehingga dia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki ke rumahnya. Rumah dan kedai tempat dia bekerja tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya 30 menit jika berjalan kaki dengan santai.

Dia memasukkan tangannya dalam kantong jaket dan tidak lupa menutup kepalanya dengan penutup kepalanya. Jungkook melihat kesekelilingnya dan merasa sedikit ketakutan karena keadaan sekelilingnya sangat sepi.

Tidak terlalu dari rumahnnya, Di depan sana dia melihat ada beberapa ahjusssi – ahjussi tua tetapi terlihat mabuk. Dia berusaha terlihat tenang dan menarik nafas agar dia bisa relaks. Jungkook melewati orang – orang mabuk tersebut.

"mau kemana cantik, ayo temani kita disini" Salah seorang bapak – bapak tersebut menahan tangan Jungkook. Jungkook kaget dan membalikkan badannya.

"maaf ahjussi, tapi saya namja. Tolong lepas" Jungkook berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan orang tersebut.

"hahaha aku tidak percaya, kau terlalu cantik. Tapi kalau namja tidak apalah yang jelas bisa buat menghangatkan" orang tersebut mendorong Jungkook kesemak – semak lalu menindih Tubuh mungil Jungkook.

"Tolooong" Teriak Jungkook berusaha mendorong tubuh pria tua tersebut dari badannya.

"Diam" Katanya langsung menampar Jungkook dengan keras. Ujung bibirnya terlihat mengeluarkan darah. Jungkook menutup matanya sambil menggigit bibirnya, dia sangat ketakutan. Teman dari pria tersebut hanya tertawa saja melihat Jungkook.

/Bukk/

"Sialan kalian!" Jungkook mendengarkan suara seseorang berteriak dan sudah tidak merasakan ada beban diatas badannya. Dia membuka matanya dan melihat seorang Pria dengan pakaian serba hitam. Masker dan topi membuat Jungkook semakin sulit melihat wajah pria tersebut.

Ahjussi – ahjussi tua itu telah pergi setelah mendapatkan pukulan dari pria misterius yang membantu Jungkook. Jungkook bisa melihat ada darah di wajah ahjussi yang melecehkannya.

"gwenchana ? Pulang cepat !" Ucap pria itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Jungkook menjauh. Jungkook melihat ke arah pria tersebut yang melangkah menjauh darinya. Dia melihat ditangan pria tersebut ada kalung yang sepertinya dia pernah lihat. Dia merasa tidak asing dengan kalung itu.

Jungkook tersadar dari lamunannya dan mendapati pria tersebut sudah tidak ada di hadapannya. Jungkook langsung berlari menuju rumahnya karena takut mereka akan kembali lagi.

.

.

.

.

 ***Namjin***

"Seokjin-ah" namjoon mengetuk pintu apartemen Jin dan berharap Jin membuka pintunya.

"Sayang, buka lah" Namjoon mengetuk sekali lagi.

"aku akan menunggu disini sampai kau membukakan pintu untukku" ucap namjoon lagi , berharap Jin membukakan pintu apartemennya.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu apartemen di buka. Namjoon menatap ke arah Jin, Dia yakin Jin pasti habis menangis dan yang menyebabkan Jin menangis adalah dia.

"Maafkan aku sayang" Ucap Namjoon langsung memeluk Seokjin erat.

"Kumohon dengar perkataan aku, aku tidak ingin kau sakit hiks" Jin balas memeluk Namjoon erat.

"nee miaan sayang" Namjoon mengecup kening Seokjin dengan lembut.

Namjoon menggendong Seokjin masuk ke dalam apartemen, dan membaringkan SeokJin di kasurnya. Lalu kembali memeluk malaikat cantiknya.

"aku merindukanmu sangat" Ucap seokjin sambil memeluk Namjoon yang berada di sampingnya. Namjoon balas memeluk SeokJin yang memeluknya terlebih dahulu.

Namjoon tersenyum dan mencium bibir malaikatnya. Jin tersenyum nakal dan mulai menggigit bibir bawah Namjoon pelan. Tidak ingin kalah, Namjoon menghisap bibir bawah Seokjin dan tidak lupa tangannya mulai masuk kedalam kaus yang di gunakan seokjin.

"Kau hanya mengenakan kaus ku hmmn? Tanpa dalaman ? nakalnya malaikatku" namjoon tersenyum lalu menghisap leher Jin dan tidak lupa tangannya asik meremas pantat Jin.

Suhu diruangan tersebut semakin menghangat akibat aktivitas yang dilakukan oleh pasangan tersebut.

"ahhh pelan – pelan shhh" namjoon memasukkan Junior besarnya kedalam hole Seokjin. Tidak melakukan aktivitas selama 3 bulan membuat hole Seokjin menjadi semakin sempit sehingga mau tidak mau Namjoon harus pelan – pelan agar malaikatnya tidak kesakitan.

"mian ne nae cheonsa" Namjoon menghisap bibir Seokjin lalu memasukkan langsung Juniornya kedalam hole sempit milik Seokjin.

"emphhh" Seokjin meremas pundak Namjoon karena merasakan sakit didaerah bawahnya karena Namjoon langsung memasukkan junior besarnya kedalam hole milik SeokJin.

Permainan mereka semakin panas, terhitung sudah 4 jam mereka melakukan aktivitas mereka. Seokjin sudah keluar berkali – kali sedangkan Namjoon baru keluar 3 kali.

"ahhh Namjoon uhhh aku capek mhhh" Seokjin hanya bisa mendesah saat Junior besar pasangannya keluar masuk di holenya.

"Sebentar lagi sayang" Namjoon semakin mempercepat Juniornya masuk di hole Seokjin. Dia merasakan sebentar lagi dia akan keluar kembali.

"Namjoon-ah ingat jangan keluarkan di dalam lagi uhhh" Seokjin meremas seprai kasurnya karena merasakan Junior Namjoon makin dalam masuk diholenya.

Namjoon semakin mempercepat gerakannya karena merasakan bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan keluar.

"ahhhh Jin-ahhh/Joon-aah" desah mereka saat keluar bersamaan, Namjooon mengeluarkan Sperma nya di dalam Hole Seokjin untuk ke 4 kalinya.

Jin membulatkan matanya saat tersadar bahwa Namjoon mengeluarkan sperma nya kembali didalam holenya.

"yaak Kim Namjoon bodooh! Sudah kubilang jangan keluarkan didalam lagi" kata Seokjin sambil mencubit perut namjoon.

"mian miaaan kelepasan sayangku" kata Namjoon hanya memasang senyum tidak berdosanya, Seokjin yang melihat itu hanya bisa mencubit pipi pasangannya gemas.

"yaak keluarkan punyamu" Kata Seokjin saat melihat Namjoon mulai menutup matanya sambil memeluk pinggang miliknya. Junior besar Namjoon masih berada dalam hole milik SeokJin.

"Jangan dilepas atau ada ronde selanjutnya" Namjoon memeluk Seokjin erat. Seokjin hanya bisa pasrah mendengar kata – kata Namjoon.

.

.

.

.

.

"kau tidak ketahuan kan ?" Changmin sedang ada di perusahaan Jung. Saat ini dia sedang bersantai diruangan sang appa sambil menunggu appanya selesai rapat sambil menelphone seseorang. Appa Changmin tidak membawa mobil sehingga mau tidak mau Changmin harus rela menjadi sopir appanya.

"iya, untung tidak" jawab seseorang dari seberang sana

"Baguslah" Kata Changmin sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Yup ini belum saatnya" kata orang itu lagi

"Bagaimana dengan orang – orang itu?" Tanya Changmin dengan penasaran

"ke neraka hahaha" kata orang tersebut

"kau membunuhnya?" shock changmin.

"mereka berani menyentuh milikku" ucap orang tersebut dengan santainya

"kau psikopat" sindir changmin

"Terimakasih" kata orang tersebut dengan bangga.

TBC

 **Mian baru post lagi, baru sampai benar – benar kerumah.**

 **Terimakasih untuk yang mau baca ff ini ^o^**

 **Untuk membayarnya, besok akuu akan upload langsung beberapa chapter.**

 **Terimakasih untuk yang mau baca ^^**


	8. Ch 7

Jungkook masuk kedalam rumahnya dan mendapati rumahnya kembali dalam keadaan sepi. Tidak lupa ditangannya ada 2 bungkus makanan untuk dia dan eommanya. Dia lalu berjalan kedapur untuk menaruh makanan lalu mencari dimana keberadaan eommanya.

"Eommaa?" dia berjalan masuk di dalam kamar milik eommanya dan tidak mendapati eommanya dimanapun.

"Eomma dimanaa? Eomma ini waktunya makan malam" teriak Jungkook lagi masih mecari keberadaan eommanya.

Dia memutuskan untuk mencari eommanya di sekitar rumahnya. Dan matanya berhenti ketika melihat eommanya sedang duduk dengan pandangan kosong di bawa pohon. Dia lalu menghampiri eommanya untuk mengajaknya pulang.

"Eomma ayo kita pulang"kata Jungkook menyentuh pundak eommanya dan dibalas dengan tatapan tajam.

/plak/

"kenapa kau kembali lagi anak sialan. Kau pembawa sial!" Kata eommanya sehabis menamparnya. Jungkook hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya merasahkan perih dipipinya tetapi dibandingkan rasa perih akibat tamparan eommanya, hatinya jauh lebih sakit.

"eomma mian kalau kookie Cuma merepotkan eomma. Kookie sayang eomma" Jungkook langsung memeluk eommanya.

"Lepaskan anak sialan!" Kata eomma Jungkook ngamuk sambil berusaha mendorong Jungkook menjauh. Jungkook semakin memeluk eommanya erat.

"Kookie sayang eomma, tidak peduli bagaimana keadaan eomma saat ini" Jungkook tidak memperdulikan punggung mungilnya dipukul eommanya sendiri. Dia hanya ingin memeluk eommanya. Dia berharap suatu saat nanti eoommanya akan memeluknya erat dan tidak akan pernah melepaskannya.

.

.

.

.

Disisi lain, ada seorang wanita seumuran dengan eomma Jungkook sedang memandang kearah Jungkook dan eommanya. Wanita itu hanya bisa menunduk sambil mengigit bibirnya. Dia meremas kertas yang dia pegang.

 ** _'Datang ke alamat ini xxxxxx_**

 ** _Kau akan melihat apa yang akan terjadi denganmu. Aku akan buat kau lebih menderita dibanding mereka.'_**

Dia menunduk mendapati sebuah note kecil di bawah kakinya.

 ** _'sekarang kau sudah menderita. Rasa bersalahmu akan menekanmu'_**

"Yah kau benar hahaha. Jeongmal mianhae" gumamnya sambil meremas kertas itu erat. Air matanya keluar membasahi pipinya. Dia memandang kearah Jungkook yang berusaha mengajak eommanya masuk kedalam rumah walaupun dia harus mendapat pukulan bertubi – tubi dari eommanya.

.

.

.

.

 ***Jimin side***

Jimin sedang duduk di sofa yang berada di dekat jendelanya, dia biasanya mengawasi Yoon Gi dari tempat ini. Dia melihat saat ini YoonGi sedang berbicara dengan temannya. Tetapi dia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bahas. Tetapi sepertinya sesuatu yang serius, karena dia bisa melihat wajah YoonGi yang berubah menjadi serius dan terkadang mengeluarkan Smirknya.

Walaupun YoonGi mengenakan pakaian yang santai, tapi baginya YoonGi adalah pria tertampan didunia setelah ayahnya bahkan yoon Gi dengan keadaan baru bangun tidurpun menurutnya dia masih menjadi pria paling tampan diantara semuanya. Dia berharap suatu saat nanti akan bisa berbicara dengan jarak yang dekat dengan YoonGi tidak hanya melihat Yoon Gi dari Jauh.

.

.

.

.

 **YoonGi + Namjoon side**

"kau tau kan kalau dia sering melihatmu" Kode Namjoon ke YoonGi.

"yah aku tau. Dia namja yang manis anniya ?" YoonGi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ne. Cepat resmikan dia sebelum diambil orang" santainya sambil meminum wine yang di sajikan sama Yoon Gi.

"aku dengan akan senang hati membunuh mereka. Oh iya bagaimana kau dengan pasanganmu?" Yoon Gi mengeluarkan smirknya.

"sudah baikan pastinya. Astaga , kenapa aku bisa ikut di perkumpulan manusia psikopat" Namjoon tersenyum miris akan nasibnya karena berteman dengan Yoon Gi

"Kau yang mengajukan diri jadi terima – terima saja" Jawabnya Cuek

"Oh iya. Dia sudah mejalankan rencananya" Kata Namjoon sambil melihat kearah Yoon Gi yang asik menambah Wine di gelasnya.

"Bagus kalau begitu, aku tidak sabar membantu buat orang menderita" Ucapnya memasang Smirk menyeramkan.

"kau benar – benar psikopat bro" Namjoon mengeluarkan smirknya

"jangan lupa, kau juga malah lebih parah" ucapnya dengan santai.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Jimin, Jungkook dan Jin datang kerumah Minki. Jungkook memandang kagum rumah besar milik Minki.

"Kookieeee-aahhh" Minki yang baru saja membuka pintu langsung saja memeluk Jungkook.

"Baru buka pintu tapi langsung sambut Kookie, kapan kau pernah sambut aku seperti itu" Sindir Jimin ke Minki.

"Ehhh kau disitu? Mian tidak keliatan sih makanya jangan terlalu bantet" Minki memasang wajah polos ke arah Jimin. Jimin menarik nafas dalam – dalam agar tidak emosi dan menjambak rambut Minki.

"Sudah sudah kalian berdua berhenti bertengkar" Kata Jin malas. Jin tau walaupun mereka berdua bertengkar, tetapi mereka sahabat yang baik.

"Ayoo masuuuuk biarkan si bantet jalan sendiri, siapa tau dia dapat teman yang tinggi badannya sama" Minki menarik Jin dan Jungkook masuk kedalam rumahnya dan membiarkan Jimin berjalan sendiri.

"Choiii Min Kii !" Geram Jimin marah karena melihat tingkah Minki.

Jimin, Jungkook, Jin dan Minki saat ini berada di dalam kamar milik minki yang dominan berwarna hitam.

"eleh ini kamar apa kuburan, serba hitam" Sindir Jimin ke Minki

"ini baru dibilang manly bodoh, Dibanding kau serba biru kayak anak gadis saja" Balas sindir Minki ke Jimin.

"kau bilang apaa? Anak gadis? Enak saja. Aku namjaaaa!" teriak Jimin jengkel dengan suara cemprengnya, Untung saja kamar minki kedap suara.

"Tinggi perempuan saja lebih tinggi dari kau" Kata Minki sambil menyandarkan dirinya dikasur.

"mereka yang terlalu tinggi!" Marah Jimin lagi

"Kaunya yang terlalu pendek" lanjut Minki dengan santainya.

"Sudah sudaaahh , kapan kalian tidak bertengkar ehh?" Kata Jin Jengkel melihat kedua tingkah sahabatnya.

Seketika hening melanda setelah Jin berbicara.

/Kruyuk/

Suara perut kelaparan membuat mereka kaget.

"Mian" Jungkook memasang cengirannya dan memegang perutnya.

"Kau lapar yaah? Kenapa tidak bilang ehh" Kata Minki sambil menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"Kalian tadi asik berdebat. Aku tidak enak" Katanya lagi masih dengan memasang cengirannya.

"yasudaah ayo turun kebawa, aku akan memesankan makanan untuk kita." Kata Minki sambil merangkul pundak Jungkook.

"Eh memesan?" Tanya Jungkook polos

"Kecuali kalau kau mau keracunan mencoba masakanku sih tidak masalah" katanya dan dibalas gelengan oleh Jungkook.

Mereka berjalan menuju ruang makan Minki sambil menunggu pesanan makanan yang dipesan Minki datang. Jungkook sedang menopang dagunya sedangkan Jimin sedang membaringkan kepalanya diatas meja makan. Jin sedang melihat – lihat sekitar dan matanya berhenti melihat foto keluarga Minki.

"aku tau yang itu appamu Choi Jin Hyuk, yang itu pasti ibumu Choi Yeo Jin. Tapi yang itu siapa?" Tunjuknya ke wajah dua orang Namja cantik yang sedikit mirip dengan Minki tetapi sepertinya lebih tua dari dia.

"Ohh dia Hyungku Jeonghan dan Kibum, dia pergi dari rumah. Yang aku tau alasan mereka pergi dari rumah karena ingin menikah dengan namjachingu mereka. Entah sekarang dia dimana" Kata Minki memandang wajah cantik kedua Hyungnya yang ada di foto. Dia tidak tau apa alasan kakaknya pergi dari rumah selain karena mereka di tentang oleh sang ibu menikah dengan namja yang mereka cintai.

"ah miaan" Jin merasa bersalah karena menanyakan hal tersebut, Jin bisa melihat dari tatapan mata Minki bahwa Minki merindukan kedua hyungnya.

"Its okay astaga santai saja" Minki memasang senyum senangnya

/Ting Tong/

"makanaaaaann!" Minki langsung berlari kepintu rumahnya.

Ketika dia kembali kemeja makan, dia membawa 2 kantong besar berisi makanan untuk dia dan ketiga temannya.

"Yeeey makaaan !" Jimin mendekat ke Minki untuk membantu Minki mengatur makanan di meja makan.

"Kau jangan terlalu banyak makan, itu lihat pipimu sudah seperti bakpao"Minki mengambil makanan punya Jimin.

"Enak saja, aku bukan bakpao" Jimin mencubit – cubit tangan minki karena gemas sedari tadi Minki terus mengganggunya.

"Tapi pipi mu besar tuh" Minki mencubit dengan gemas pipi Minki.

"enak saja yaak jangan dicubit !" Jimin melepaskan tangan Minki lalu merampas makanannya yang diambil Minki.

Jungkook dan Jin tidak memperdulikan pertengkaran konyol antara Jimin dan Minki, mereka memutuskan untuk memakan makanannya saja dibanding ikut campur diantara pertengkaran mereka.

"Minki-ahh" Suara teriakan lembut milik seorang wanita tiba – tiba memanggil Minki.

"eh eomma, aku di meja makan dengan teman – teman"teriak Minki memberi tau keberadaannya kepada sang Eomma yang baru datang.

"Eomma hanya sebentar mian tidak bisa lama – lama sayang. Eomma harus ke Jepang untuk 2 minggu mengurus pekerjaan eomma" Eomma minki mendekat dan mencium pipi putranya.

Mata Eomma minki berhenti melihat kearah Jungkook yang saat itu masih asik makan dan tidak memperdulikan sekitar. Mata besarnya semakin membulat, dia menggigit bibirnya.

"Mi-mian sepertinya eomma harus pergi sekarang" ucapnya dengan gugup lalu menjauh. Jin yang melihat itu hanya mengerutkan keningnya karena melihat reaksi eomma Jin ke Jungkook.

'sepertinya ada yang aneh' gumamnya pelan sehingga tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

TBC


	9. Ch 8

"Kau memberanikan dirimu datang ditempat ini" Kata namja yang menggunakan topi hitam tidak lupa dengan jas hitam serta masker hitam yang menutupi setengah wajahnya hingga menyulitkan siapa saja yang ingin melihat wajahnya.

"apa mau mu sebenarnya hiks hiks" Ucap wanita itu menangis, sebenarnya dia tidak ingin menuruti kata namja tersebut tetapi dia diancam. Jika dia tidak menurut, putranya akan dibunuh oleh Namja itu. Dia takut karena apapun yang namja itu ancam selalu saja terlaksana.

"Ahjumma, aku harap kau tidak lupa kesalahanmu" Sinisnya ke wanita itu.

"Aku tau mianhaee jeongmal" Katanya menunduk sambil meremas ujung bajunya.

" aku tidak perlu permintaan maafmu kau akan merasakan apa yang kau perbuat dengan mereka satu demi persatu Choi Yeo Jin." Katanya lagi lebih sinis sambil menarik rambut wanita itu dengan keras tidak lupa menyeret wanita itu.

"tahan dia!" Katanya lagi memerintah anak buahnya. Bawahannya langsung menahan tangan Yeo Jin.

"jebal andewee" Ucap Yeo Jin berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari bawahan namja muda itu.

"Kau buat mereka menderita, aku akan buat kau jauh lebih menderita dibanding apa yang mereka rasakan" namja itu memasang smirknya, dia langsuung menyuntikkan sesuatu ke wanita tersebut.

"Toloong !" Teriak Yeo Jin berharap ada yang bisa melepaskannya. Dia merasakan badannya sudah memanas merasakan obat itu sudah memberikan efek ke badannya.

"Ini yang dulu kau lakukan sama dia anniya? Ini saatnya kau rasakan juga hal yang sama. Kau dulu menyuntikkan dia obat perangsang sehingga yang terlihat dia menikmati padaahal dia diperkosa. Kau juga membuat mereka berpisah" Namja itu menarik rambut Yeo Jin tidak peduli bawa Yeo Jin lebih tua dari dia.

"Kalian bebas lakukan apapun dengan dia selama seminggu. Tidak ada yang akan mencarinya" Ucapnya mendorong Yeo Jin kearah para bodyguard dan Juga bawahannya.

"Andeweee !" Teriak Yeo Jin ketika merasakan bajunya telah terlepas dari tubuhnya dan juga banyak tangan yang menyentuhnya bahkan memegang daerah privatnya.

"Rekam semua dan share videonya. Dia harus merasakan apa yang dia perbuat" Katanya ke salah satu bawahannya tidak lupa smirk diwajahnya.

'yah kau yang buat aku seperti ini, aku mungkin dulu hanya anak polos yang menganggap dunia itu indah. Tetapi karena kau, orang seperti kau yang merubah anak sepertiku. Kau yang merubahku menjadi iblis.' Katanya dalam hati menatap tajam kearah Yeo Jin yang di kerumuni oleh anak buahnya.

.

.

.

.

Jimin, Jin, Jungkook dan Minki memutuskan kerumah Jimin. Kebetulan eomma Jungkook lagi pergi bersama saudarinya entah ahjummanya meembawanya kemana, rumah Jimin seperti biasa lagi sepi. Seperti janji Jungkook, Jungkook akan menemani Jimin begitupun dengan Jin dan Minki. Sedangkan Jin dan Minki sedang tidak ada kuliah. Jin dan Minki malas berada dirumah mereka alasannya karena orang tua mereka sama seperti Jimin, sama – sama sibuk. Kemarin Ibu Minki sudah berangkat keluar negeri untuk mengurus bisnisnya selama seminggu. Mereka bersantai didekat kolam rumah Jimin sambil menunggu Jin selesai memanggang daging yang akan mereka makan. Matanya tidak sengaja berhenti ke seorang namja yang menatapnya sedari tadi dari rumah sebelah. Dia menyipikan matanya untuk melihat namja itu.

"eh taehyung hyung" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan namja itu ikut tersenyum.

"Taehyung?" Jin, Minki dan Jimin menatap bingung ke Jungkook dan mengikuti arah pandang Jungkook.

"Itu yang dibilang Taehyung? Nuguu" Tanya jimin sambil menyolek pipi Jungkook.

"umm ituuu" Pipi Jungkook menghangat, dia refleks menutup pipinya.

"itu siapa kookie ? calon pacar yah?" Goda Minki ke Jungkook.

"anniyaa, dia namja beberapa kali tidak sengaja ketemu di bis" Ucapnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ada yang bilang kalau beberapa kali ketemu tidak sengaja itu jodoh" Minki menggoda Jungkook lagi, dia bisa melihat wajah Jungkook semakin memerah.

"Aihh sudah sudah jangan menggodanya lagi" Jin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Eh dia dirumah Yoon Gi hyung, apa ia teman Yoon Gi hyung?" Jimin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"YoonGi ? Dia siapamu ?" Minki yang mendengar itu refleks bertanya.

"Ummm anniyaa hanya tetangga" Jawab Jimin dengan gugup. Minki yang melihat reaksi Jimin refleks menyipitkan matanya ke Jimin.

"Kau yakin hanya TETANGGA atau CALON" godanya ke Jimin.

"Yaakk diam" Jimin mencubit – cubit badan Minki karena malu apalagi ketika mengucapkan itu, suara Minki sangat keras + Yoon Gi lagi berada diluar yang otomatis Yoon Gi mendengar kata – kata Minki.

Jimin yang gelalapan langsung masuk kedalam rumah dengan beralasan dia ingin mengambil air minum, dia tidak sadari bahwa Yoon Gi mengeluarkan senyum tipisnya.

.

.

.

.

OTHER SIDE

"wah ada yang akhirnya bisa senyum nih" Goda Taehyung ke Yoon Gi

"diam kau sialan" Yoon Gi melempar bantal yang berada disekitarnya kearah Taehyung.

"aku lupa merekamnya, ini jarang terjadi. Seorang Min Yoon Gi yang terkenal sadis dan datar akhirnya mengeluarkan ekspresi senyum" Goda Taehyung lagi tidak memperdulikan tatapan tajam Yoon Gi.

"Wah hyung itu yang dibilang Jimin? Manis juga. Cepat disahkan hyung sebelum diambil orang" Katanya lagi sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Mati saja kau siialan" Sinis Yoon Gi ke Taehyung.

"Wah wah ada apa ini" Namjoon baru saja masuk dan mellihat tatapan tajam Yoon Gi ke Taehyung sedangkan hanya dibalas senyum bangga Taehyung.

"Untuk sekali seumur hidup dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku bisa liat senyum tulus Min Yoon Gi Cuma karena seorang namja bernama Park Jimin" katanya bangga.

"Kau telat kalau seperti itu" Namjoon mengeluarkan Smirknya.

"Yah kau tega tidak berbagi"Taehyung menatap Namjoon tajam

"Siapa suruh kau terlalu sibuk" Sinis Namjoon.

"Iya Juga yah, Oh iya. Aku melihat kekasihmu tadi" Taehyung menyandarkan dirinya di sofa Yoon Gi.

"Tau dari mana kau seokjinku?" Namjoon menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya

"Aku melihat wajahnya beberapa bulan yang lalu dari hpmu" Jawabnya dengan santai.

"Pantasan. Disebelah? Berarti Jin berteman dengan Jimin" Fikir Namjoon/

"Jangan lupa Jungkookku"Tambah Taehyung lagi.

"Iya iya" Jawab Namjoon dengan malas.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	10. Ch 9

_**"**_ _ **I was free with every road as my home. No limitations and no commitments. But then summer passed and winter came and I fell short for safety. I fell for its spell, slowly humming me to sleep, because I was tired and small, too weak to take or handle those opinions and views, attacking me from every angle. Against my art, against my self, against my very way of living. I collected my thoughts, my few possessions and built isolated walls around my values and character. I protected my own definition of beauty and success like a treasure at the bottom of the sea, for no one saw what I saw, or felt the same as I did, and so I wanted to keep to myself.  
You hide to protect yourself." ― **__**Charlotte Eriksson**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu

Seorang pria tampan menyandarkan dirinya di kursi yang sengaja dia pasang di balkon apartemennya tidak lupa juga dengan laptop yang ada di pangkuannya, dia memikirkan kembali hal – hal yng telah terjadi pada dirinya dan orang – orang yang disayanginya. Jika dia diberikan satu permintaan apa yang ingin dia kabulkan, dia hanya berharap kejadian yang merubahnya seperti monster tidak pernah terjadi. Dia tidak menyesal terlahir di dunia ini, karena dia bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang dapat dia katakana sahabat untuk membantunya mengangkat bebannya membantunya agar bisa menerima dunia ini dan menerima dirinya terlahir di tempat ini.

Dia tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang orang tua ataupun keluarga. Dia dibesarkan dikumpulan manusia – manusia yang memilih jalan pintas atas segalanya, Dibesarkan dikumpulan manusia yang hidup di dunia hitam. Oleh sebab itu dia sempat tidak mempercayai kata sahabat. Dia benci semua orang atas yang dia terima. Dia dari luar terlihat kuat akan tetapi sebenarnya dia rapuh dan butuh orang lain untuk menggenggam tagannya keluar atau memerlukan orang lain yang dapat dia percaya agar terus berada disisinya sebagai tempatnya bersandar dan menerima dirinya apa adanya. Dia yang dulu hanya anak kecil polos yang tidak mengetahui apapun harus merasakan kerasnya dunia. Orang – orang dewasalah yang dengan goisnya menghancurkan sesosok malaikat kecil rapuh dan membuatnya menjadi iblis menyeramkan yang akan melakukan apapun agar rasa sakitnya terbalaskan. Ya mereka lah yang harus merasakan hal yang mereka tuai sendiri.

Tersadar dari fikirannya, diapun mengklik kata ok yang terdapat dalam layar laptopnya. Sambil memasang senyum sinis. Ya dia tidak salah apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

 _Video porn dari istri salah satu orang terkaya di Seoul tersebar. Pemilik perusahaan Choi yaitu Choi Jin Hyuk saat ini sedang dimintai keterangan atas Video istrinya yang tersebar. Belum ada konfirmasi baik pihak istri ataupun Presdir Choi sendiri._

Jungkook yang mendengar itu langsung berlari keluar rumahnya. Ya dia mengetahui bahwa itu adalah orang tua minki sahabatnya. Dia berharap bisa menemukan Minki karena saat ini Minki sedang bersedih pastinya atas kasus yang menimpa ummanya. Dia tidak perlu menghawatirkan ummanya karena saat ini ummanya sedang bersama dengan ahjumma dan juga Ahjussinya.

Ketika hampir sampai di depan rumah Minki, dia melihat banyak wartawan yang sudah berkumpul. Dia menghelahkan nafasnya karena yakin dia tidak mungkin dapat masuk dirumah itu melihat banyaknya wartawan yang saat ini berkumpul.

Jungkook berjalan dengan lesu ke sungai Han, itu adalah tempat kesukaan Minki. Minki pernah mengatakan padanya, walaupun kemungkinan kecil dia berada ditempat itu mengingat didepan rumah Minki banyak wartawan.

Skip sungai Han

Jungkook berjalan – jalan disekitar, dia menggigit bibirnya. Dia kasihan dengan Minki dan berharap bisa berada didekat Minki saat ini untuk menguatkannya. Tatapan matanya berhenti kearah Namja cantik yang sedang duduk dikursi sambil memeluk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Dari postur tubuhnya dia yakin itu Minki.

"Minki-ah"Jungkook mendudukan dirinya disamping Minki, Minki yang mendengar suara sahabatnya langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kearah suara yang dia yakini milik salah satu sahabatnya.

"Jungkook"Minki langsung memeluk Jungkook erat dan menangis. Jungkook hanya bisa terdiam sambil mengelus – elus bahu sahabatnya ini.

Setelah tenang, Jungkook mengambil tisu yang ada di kantungnya dan membantu mengelap bekas air mata Minki.

"Aku tidak mau pulang" Kata Minki Lirih.

"Orang tuamu pasti mencarimu" Jungkook mengelus – elus rambut Minki

"Tidak akan Kookie-ah tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan, ini mungkin balasan untuk ummaku" Katanya sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Balasan? Ummamu itu orang yang baik jadi tidak mungkin" Kata Jungkook sambil menepuk bahu Minki

"Anni, kau tidak tau dia seperti apa. Dan kuharap kau tidak pernah membenciku karena ummaku"Minki memeluk Jungkook lagi dengan erat.

"Aku tidak akan membenci siapapun"kata jungkook sambil tersenyum kearah Minki, Minki tersenyum mendengar kata – kata Jungkook.

"Temani aku kerumah ahjussi dan ahjummaku"Minki menarik tangan Jungkook menuju mobil pribadinya. Jungkook hanya bisa mengikuti Minki kemanapun asal sahabatnya itu senang.

Perjalanan yang mereka tempuh tidak terlalu lama hingga sampailah mereka kerumah bergaya eropa klasik dengan taman didepannya. Terlihat sangat hangat rumah ini yang membuat siapapun merasahangat hanya dengan melihat rumah ini.

Minki keluar dari mobilnya tidak lupa sambil menarik Jungkook agar ikut bersamanya. Jungkook sekali lagi hanya pasrah saat Minki menarik tangannya.

"AHJUMMAAAAAAA AHJUSSSIIIIIIIIIII !" teriak minki dengan keras dan tidak lupa menggedor – gedor pintu rumah tersebut. Jungkook yang mendengarkan teriakan Minki dengan refleks menutup telinganya.

"Minki-ah itu ada bell"Jungkook menunjuk kearah bel yang berada pas disamping pintu.

"Nooo aku maunya menggedor – gedor saja biar cepat" Minki memasang cengirannya.

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan wajah seseorang Jungkook bingung apakah dia Yeoja ataukan Namja, jika dilihat dari style yang dia gunakan, dia terlihat seperti namja sedangkan wajahnya meyakinkan bahwa yang didepannya ini Yeoja.

"Yaak Choi Min Ki, bisakah kau bertamu baik – baik" Ucap namja cantik itu dengan jengah.

"Miaanhaeee chullieee ahjummaa, jangan marah – marah dong nanti cantiknya hilang" Minki langsung memeluk lengan Ahjumma nya yaitu Kim Heechul atau yang sekarang menjadi Choi Heechul. Yang merupakan istri oppa ummanya Choi Si Won.

"Aihhh dasaaar, kau tidak apa – apa hm?" Heechul menghembuskan nafasnya lalu mengelus – elus rambut Minki, dia tau kasus yang menimpa saudari suaminya, walaupun dia tidak menyukai wanita tersebut tetapi tetap saja itu adalah saudari dari suaminya.

"Umm nee" Minki menganggukkan kepanya.

"Minki-ah aku pulang ya. Aku kan sudah menemanimu" Jungkook mengatakan ini dengan pelan tetapi masih dapat didengar oleh Minki dan Heechul.

"Nooo Jungkoook-ahh kau harus disini menginap denganku, tenang saja ahjumma ku tidak menerima bayaran apapun" Minki memegang tangan Jungkook dan mengajaknya masuk kerumah milik ahjummanya.

"yak dasar keponakan kurang ajar, ah iya menginaplah apalagi diluar kelihatannya mendung"Heechul hanya bisa pasrah melihat tingkah laku dari keponakan yang dia sayang, tidak lupa dia mengelus-elus rambut milik Jungkook.

"Ahh ahjumma tinggal masak dulu yaa, ahjussimu ada di ruang tengah"Kata Heechul berjalan menuju dapur, walaupun uang suaminya banyak dan mampu untuk membayar koki. Dia tetap ingin memasakkan keluarganya, dia ingin yang terbaik yang dikonsumsi keluarganya.

Minki menarik Jungkook keruang tengah dimana sedang duduk ahjussinya dilengkapi kopi dan juga Koran di tangannya.

"Ahjussiii akuu dataang" Minki langsung mendudukan dirinya disofa disamping ahjussinya lalu memeluknya erat. Siwon yang menerima pelukan mendadak langsung kaget dan tersedak oleh kopi panas yang dia minum.

"Astaga Choi Min Ki bisa tidak membuat ahjussi kaget hm?"Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"No! itulah hal yang kusuka" katanya sambil memasang cengirannya. Tidak lupa dia menarik Jungkook agar ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Ahjussi sudah mendengar yang terjadi dengan ummamu, mian ahjussi tidak bisa membantu sama sekali" siwon menepuk kepala Minki

"Gwenchanaaa ahjussii" kata Minki sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi harus kau ingat Tuhan itu menciptakan masalah bukan karena dia tidak menyayangi kita, tetapi dia ingin kita menjadi sosok yang kuat. Jadi kalau kau ada masalah maka berbicaralah tentang masalahmu ke Tuhan jangan menjadi anak tersesat" Ceramah Siwon dan dapat anggukan dari Minki, Jungkook juga ikut mendengarkan hal itu dan langsung tersenyum.

"awwwwwwww chullieeee-aaahh" tiba – tiba sebuah bantal sofa mendarat pas mengenai kepala Siwon, ketika dia berbalik dia mendapati istrinya yang menjadi pelaku pelemparan.

"maaf tanganku licin" ucap Heechul cuek lalu berjalan kedapur dengan santainya seakan hal tadi tidak pernah terjadi.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	11. Ch 10

**_"I no longer believed in the idea of soul mates, or love at first sight. But I was beginning to believe that a very few times in your life, if you were lucky, you might meet someone who was exactly right for you. Not because he was perfect, or because you were, but because your combined flaws were arranged in a way that allowed two separate beings to hinge together."  
― _****_Lisa Kleypas_** ** _,_** ** _Blue-Eyed Devil_**

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan berkulit pucat sedang memerhatikan seorang namja manis yang asik duduk di pinggir kolam sambil membaca buku di tangannya. Dia menyukai perubahan ekspresi yang di tampilkan namja manis tersebut. Namja itu telah merubahnya dari hanya robot berubah menjadi manusia. Min Yoon Gi tidak mempercayai apapun tentang cinta baik keluarga ataupun pasangan. Dia hanya menganggap hal tersebut itu bullshit. Tetapi berkat namja manis yang diam – diam sering dia awasi mampu untuk merubahnya sedikit demi sedikit, menghancurkan benteng kokoh yang berada disekeliling Yoon Gi yang dia buat agar tidak merasakan sakit lagi karena sesuatu yang memiliki inti cinta.

 **Flashback**

Namja kecil berkulit pucat hanya menatap dengan datar pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya, dia tidak mengerti apa yang menjadi alas an kedua orang tuanya terus bertengkar.

"Pergi saja kau sama wanita jalang itu" Teriak eomma Yoon Gi

"Jaga mulutmu kau yang jalang" Appa dari YoonGi menampar eommanya dengan keras YoonGi bisa melihat darah keluar dari ujung bibir eommanya.

"aku istrimu dan kau mengatakan ku jalang?"

"kau tidak ingat ? aku terpaksa menikah denganmu"

"sudah ada Yoon Gi kenapa kau masih mau kembali dengan wanita sialan itu"

"Dia bukan wanita sialan, jaga mulutmu. Aku bahkan tidak yakin dia anakku"

Yoon Gi kecil yang mendengar itu hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia hanya anak kecil yang masih membutuhkan kedua orang tuanya terutama kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya harus melihat dan mendengar apa yang terjadi. Setelah kejadian itu orang tuanya memutuskan berpisah, tidak ada yang peduli dengan Yoon Gi, appanya sibuk dengan wanita itu sedangkan eommanya menikah lagi dan membawa kakak Yoon Gi untuk hidup bersamanya. Mereka berdua terlalu sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing – masing dan melupakan malaikat kecil yang membutuhkan mereka. Mereka menganggap dengan uang maka urusan Yoon Gi telah usai akan tetapi mereka tidak menyadari luka yang mereka torehkan akibat apa yang mereka lakukan didepan malaikat rapuh itu. Mereka melakukan apapun yang mereka suka tetapi mereka tidak menyadari apa yang mereka lakukan membuat luka yang ada didiri Yoon Gi semakin membesar. Rasa malu, marah, lelah , dll bertumpuk dan tidak ada yang dapat membantunya menutup luka itu. Tidak ada lagi namja kecil yang periang dan murah senyum, dan yang menyadari ini hanya pembantu yang merawat Yoon Gi sedari kecil hingga beranjak dewasa.

Min Yoon Gi perlahan tumbuh menjadi namja tampan yang tidak memiliki hati, dia memasang tembok kokoh disekitarnya untuk melindungi dirinya dari rasa sakit yang tidak ingin dia rasakan. Min Yoon Gi menjadi pria dengan ekspresi minim dan tidak segan untuk melakukan hal yang buruk apabila ada yang mengganggu dirinya. Sampai saat ini orang tuanya tidak memperdulikannya, walaupun ketika Yoon Gi duduk di bangku SMA dimana saat itu merupakan masa peralihan dan membutuhkan kedua orang tuanya, tetapi kedua orang tuanya sibuk dengan keluarga mereka masing – masing. Yoon Gi terjerumus ke dunia hitam yang membuatnya dapat bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, perlahan mereka berubah menjadi lebih baik tetapi Yoon Gi masih tetap mempertahankan tembok disekelilingnya sampai akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Park Jimin yang menjadi tetangganya saat ini. Park Jimin namja manis dengan pipi bakpaonya, sangat ramah dengan banyak orang dan itu berbanding terbalik dengan Yoon Gi.

 **End Flashback**

"memandanginya lagi" Kata seorang namja yang tiba – tiba masuk tanpa sopan santun ya itu Kim Taehyung, walaupun Yoon Gi sudah berkali – kali mengingatkan kepada Taehyung tetap saja Taehyung selalu melakukan lagi dan lagi. Diantara dia bersahabat hanya Taehyung saja yang paling kurang ajar dan paling berani dengan Yoon Gi.

"Hmm" Yoon Gi hanya membalas dengan bergumam saja lalu berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dan tentu saja diikuti dengan Taehyung.

"Hyung, kalau kau menyukainya harusnya kau mendekat sebelum dia bersama orang lain, apalagi namja sebaik dan semanis orang yang kau suka itu" Taehyung mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang berada di ruangan Yoon Gi sedangkan Yoon Gi duduk di meja kerjanya.

"Hmm" Yoon Gi membuka laptopnya dan menyibukkan dirinya.

"Hyung jangan berpura – pura sibuk, aku memberimu saran" Taehyung menatap malas kearah Yoon Gi.

'bukan tidak mau tapi dia terlalu baik, aku takut aku hanya menyakitinya jika aku mendekat dengannya' kata Yoon Gi dalam hati.

"Kau mendekati Jungkook?" Yoon Gi bertanya ke Taehyung yang sedang asik melihat buku – buku koleksi Yoon Gi.

"Ya" balas Taehyung singkat sambil melihat dan membuka – buka buku di ruangan itu. Bisa terdengar dia beberapa kali mengumpat dan mengatakan tulisan dari bukunya terlalu banyak.

"Bagaimana jika dia mengetahui dirimu yang sebenarnya" Tanya Yoon Gi lagi.

"Aku tidak tau, aku hanya berharap dia dapat menerimaku. Tetapi jika dia tidak bisa mungkin aku hanya terus melihatnya dari kejauhan" Taehyung memasang cengiran khasnya. Bisa dilihat satu alis dari Yoon Gi telah naik karena mendengar jawaban sahabatnya ini.

"itu cukup?" Yoon Gi bertanya lagi ke Taehyung.

"ya cukup melihat dia terus baik – baik saja dan tersenyum itu sudah lebih dari cukup" Jawabnya dengan senyum kotak.

"menjijikan" Gumam Yoon Gi dan masih dapat didengar oleh Taehyung.

"Yaaak Min Yoon Gi kau begitu juga dengan Park Jimin dan kau bilang kau jijik" Sindir Taehyung

"Hm" dan hanya di balas gumaman oleh Yoon Gi lalu melanjutkan mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

Taehyung membalikan badannya kearah buku – buku kembali, dia terlihat seperti membaca tetapi sebenarnya dia tidak membaca. Dia sedang memikirkan bagaimana nanti kedepannya dia dengan Jungkook. Ya dia selama ini mengikuti Jungkook dan baru berani menampakkan dirinya akhir – akhir ini.

.

.

.

.

Other side.

Jimin mendengar ponselnya bergetar lalu memutuskan untuk mengambil hpnya dan melihat bahwa Minki yang menelphonenya. Jimin langsung mengangkat telephone itu.

"Minki-ah gwenchanaaa ? yaaak kau dimanaaa ? kau benar apa – apa ? kenapa baru menghubungiku sekarang" Jimin bertanya secara beruntun ke Minki.

"Bertanya satu – satu bantet" Jimin dapat mendengan helah nafas milik Minki

"Mian miaaan, Intinya kau dimana dan kau baik – baik sajakan?" Jimin bertanya lagi.

"umm aku baik – baik saja dan aku dirumah ahjussi ku dengan Kookie" Jelas Minki

"eyyy kok bisa dengan Jungkook?" Tanya Jimin

"Jungkook dan aku tidak sengaja bertemu" balas Minki

"Eh aku harus pergi dulu, ahjumma ku lebih menyeramkan disbanding iblis masalahnya. Paiiii" Kata minki dan langsung mematikan Telphone mereka secara sepihak.

"Yaaaaakkk Choiiii Min Kiiiii !" Teriak Jimin karena jengkel dengan ulah sahabatnya itu.

Jimin memutuskan masuk kedalam rumahnya karena suhu diluar sudah sangat dingin dan dia selalu sakit setelah diterpa udara dingin ya dan itu sangat menyulitkannya apalagi jika itu musim salju padahal dia sendiri sangat menyukai musim salju.

Sebelum masuk, dia sempat melihat kearah rumah Yoon Gi. Sebenarnya dia duduk diluar hanya untuk melihat Yoon Gi sebentar saja. Tetapi Yoon Gi sama sekali tidak keluar dari rumahnya, Jimin sedih tapi berusaha untuk positive thinking mungkin saja besok dia bisa melihat Yoon Gi sampai dia puas.

.

.

.

.

"Ternyata kau sama saja dengan dia" Choi Jin Hyuk appa dari Minki menampar istirnya karena kecewa melihat video istrinya.

"Itu aku dipaksa" Choi Yeo Jin hanya mengigit bibirnya dan memegang bagian pipi yang terkena tamparan suaminya sendiri.

"heh itu Cuma alasan saja. Kau Cuma membuat malu keluarga saja" dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumahnya dan memutuskan untuk tidak berada dirumah beberapa hari kedepan meninggalkan istrinya sendirian dirumah karena anak mereka pun tidak ada dirumah semenjak kejadian itu tersebar.

Yeo Jin meremas ujung dress yang dia gunakan, dia menangis dengan kuat karena nasib yang dia dapat. Ini karma dari apa yang dia perbuat, dia telah berdosa menelantarkan anak dan juga menghancurkan kebahagiaan seseorang.

Dia menyesal dengan apa yang dia lakukan dan dia merasakan bagaimana yang dirasakan orang – orang yang telah dia sakiti. Dia hanya meratapi nasibnya sendiran, putra pertamanya memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah semenjak menikah karena dia tidak menyukai suami anak pertamanya sedangkan anak keduanya setelah melihat berita itu, dia entah pergi kemana dan sampai sekarang belum kembali dan sekarang suaminya juga pergi meninggalkannya.

Flashback

Choi Yeo Jin merupakan anak konglomerat di korea. Dia menikah muda karena dijodohkan dengan kedua orang tuanya dan dari suami pertamanya dia memiliki 2 orang anak. Dia menyukai seorang namja tetapi sekarang namja itu sudah menjadi suami dari sahabatnya Lee Yoon Hee. Yoon Hee merupakan aktris sekaligus pemain pianist terkenal. Setelah berpisah dengan suami pertamanya, dia memutuskan untuk tidak pulang kerumahnya dan pergi kerumah Yoon Hee sahabatnya. Dia tinggal selama beberapa bulan dirumah Yoon Hee dan suaminya, yang membuat Yeo Jin semakin menyukai suami dari sahabatnya itu dan melakukan berbagai macam cara agar Suami sahabatnya itu dapat melihatnya. Tetapi tidak pernah sama sekali sehingga dia menggunakan cara licik. Dia menculik Yoon Hee dan menyuruh orang untuk memberinya obat perangsan dan memperkosanya dan tidak lupa merekam lalu menyebarkan videonya. Video itu menghancurkan karir Yoon Hee dan membuat Kim Tae Ho atau yang sekarag menjadi Choi Jin Hyuk menceraikan istrinya. Hal itu membuat Yoon Hee depresi dan ternyata sebelum kasus pemerkosaan itu Yoon Hee sedang hamil dan Yeo Jin baru mengetahui hal itu tetapi rasa cintanya terlalu besar sehingga tidak memperdulikan nasib Yoon Hee dan anaknya. Sedangkan Jin Hyuk atau Tae Ho tidak mempercayai bahwa anak yang Yoon Hee kandung merupakan anaknya dan menganggap anak itu merupakan anak Yoon Hee dari banyak laki – laki lain yang tidur dengannya sehingga memperparah kondisi Yoon Hee. Dia mengetahui bahwa Yoon Hee berkali – kali ingin mengugurkan kandungannya dan menolak anaknya sendiri, anak Yoon Hee di rawat oleh Jaejoong yang merupakan saudari dari Yoon Hee.

Dia juga tidak memperdulikan anaknya yang dari suami pertamanya dan hanya mengirimkan uang setiap bulan dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak. Dia memberikan kasih sayang berlebih ke putranya dari orang yang di cintainya bahkan putra pertamanya pun pergi menjauh darinya karena Yeo Jin menghalangi Junghan untuk menikah dengan Seung Cheol yang dia anggap dari kalangan bawah melihat style yang sering digunakan dan juga kendaraan yang Seung Cheol selalu pakai. Dia selalu memarahi putra pertamanya tanpa jelas dan melimpahkan semua kemarahannya ke putra pertamanya tetapi memanjakan Minki yang merupakan anaknya dan Jin Hyuk.

End flashback

"Mianhae jeongmaal mianhae" dia mengigit bibirnya kuat rasa bersalahnya serasa menghantuinya terlebih lagi saat ini.

"Ya saya sendiri yang menciptakan monster dan saya sendiri yang harus menerima konsekuensinya" katanya lirih.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	12. Ch 11

Keesokan harinya Yeo Jin terbangun dan berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya karena dia mendengar bel rumahnya sedari tadi berbunyi. Dia berjalan dengan gontai dan ketika dia membuka pintu, dia hanya mendapati sebuah kotak dan membawanya kedalam.

Dia menaruh kotak itu diatas meja dan membuka isinya yaitu berisi sebuah bunga. Bunga carnation beserta sebuah foto telah usang, disana ada foto dia, Junghan dan foto Yoon Gi anaknya yang dia abaikan selama beberapa tahun ini. Dia tidak memperdulikan apa yang dirasakan oleh putranya ini. Yeo Jin hanya mengelus – elus wajah anaknya itu. Entah sekarang dimana keberadaan Yoon Gi. Dia terlalu lama tidak memperdulikan Yoon Gi sampai dia kehilangan kontak dengannya. Walaupun sering dikirimkan uang cukup banyak dengan Yeo Jin, dia memilih kemanapun yang dia inginkan dan Yeo Jin tidak pernah memperdulikan itu. Bunga carnation yang berarti cinta abadi seorang ibu yang dia pegang saat ini seakan sedang menyindirnya karena membuang putranya sendiri. Putra yang harusnya dia besarkan dengan kasih sayang akan tetapi karena keegoisannya sehingga menghancurkan banyak orang termaksud putranya sendiri.

 ** _"But there's a story behind everything. How a picture got on a wall. How a scar got on your face. Sometimes the stories are simple, and sometimes they are hard and heartbreaking. But behind all your stories is always your mother's story, because hers is where yours begin." ― Mitch Albom, For One More Day_**

 ** _Mom, I'm not angry. I'm just disappointed with you. You destroyed a lot of people. You forgot me and you made a big mistake by destroying others. When I need you you are never present even when I'm dying and you just send me money but the money is useless to me. Maybe you think I don't know that. I know everything about you. But I can only be silent to see you from far away playing with your son. I always jealous with all children who can be with their parents, they get a hug from their parents. Where am I? I know you two are still there but I do not get that. You forgot me. I hope you change, I hope you can restore the happiness of others don't need make me happy me. If you have solved your mistake it is enough for me. Mom forgive me, i made a big mistake but this is best._**

Yeo Jin menggigit bibirnya kuat membaca pesan dari putranya, ternyata putranya selalu melihatnya dari jauh tetapi dia terlalu asik dengan dunianya dan melupakan putranya. Putra yang dia lahirkan bahkan putra yang ikut dengannya pun dia sia-siakan bahkan menentang putra sulungnya untuk menjadi seorang pianis yang merupakan cita – citanya. Sedangkan Minki ? Dia membebaskan putranya itu untuk memilih apapun yang dia sukai. Ya dia egois, benar dia menghancurkan orang lain.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook yang saat ini ada di kediaman keluarga dari Minki saat ini sedang berbaring. Dia merasa bosan, Minki,Ahjussi dan Ahjummanya memutuskan keluar sebentar untuk membeli bahan – bahan sedangkan Jungkook dirumah saja karena dia sedang tidak enak badan.

 _Bultaoreune  
Fire  
Fire_

Hp Jungkook berbunyi menandakan ada yang sedang menelphonenya. Dia melihat hanya ada nomor saja dan tidak mengenali nomor tersebut. Tetapi dia tetap mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo?" Jungkook memulai percakapan dengan orang diseberang.

"Um ini Jungkook kan?" Tanya orang diseberang, Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya tanda bingung.

"Nee wae ?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Ah syukurlah kalau benar. Kau tidak tahu aku siapa?" Tanya orang diseberang lagi.

"umm tidak. Kau siapa?" balik bertanya dengan orang yang berada diseberang.

"Ini aku Taehyung astaga kelinci kau tega sekali tidak menghapal suaraku" kata orang diseberang yang ternyata dia Taehyung, Jungkook kaget dan pipinya memerah karena namja yang disukainya menelphonenya. Dia seperti ingin teriak sakin senangnya tetapi dia menahannya.

"a-ah taehyung hyung, ada apa hyung?" Tanya Jungkook berusaha terdengar setenang mungkin.

"Kau besok free? Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar" Tanya Taehyung

"besok ? Nee kookie free hyungie"balas jungkook sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yasudah sampai ketemu besok Kookie-ah" kata Taehyung lembut.

"ehhh nee nee"

Setelah telephone dari Taehyung mati, Jungkook langsung membaringkan dirinya di kasur dan memeluk guling, dia berguling – guling dan tidak lupa juga wajahnya yang memerah dan wajah bahagianya.

.

.

.

.

"Joon-ah boleh aku bertanya?" Seokjin saat ini sedang berada dibalkon rumahnya sambil menyadarkan kepalanya ke dada Namjoon yang saat ini sedang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Tanyalah Jin" Namjoon mengecup pipi Seokjin lembut.

"Itu ulahmu dan temanmu kan?" Tanyanya.

"hmm ne" Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya pelan lalu mempererat pelukannya ke Seokjin

"haruskah? Bagaimana dengan Minki dan Jungkook?" Tanya Jin senduh.

"entahlah. Mianhae" katanya sambil mengecup pipi pemilik hatinya.

"Andai kau tidak muncul mungkin sampai sekarang aku masih sama seperti dulu" Lanjut Namjoon lagi sambil mempererat pelukannya ke Seokjin.

"maksudnya?" Jin mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap ke kekasihnya.

"Ya menjadi robot, bisa melakukan sesuatu tapi tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Dulu duniaku sangat datar tapi berkat kehadiranmu semuanya menjadi berubah. Gomawo Nae cheonsa" katanya mengecup bibir tebal milik Seokjin. Seokjin yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu merasakan pipinya memerah dan balas mengecup bibir Namjoon.

"Janjilah ini yang terakhir hal buruk yang kalian akan lakukan" Jin mengelus – elus pipi Namjoon lembut.

"Hmm terimakasih karena tidak pernah meninggalkanku" Namjoon memeluk Seokjin erat.

"hmm aku berharap semua sahabatmu dan sahabatku dapat berbahagia. Aku tidak ingin ada lagi yang merasakan sakit sampai terjadi hal seperti ini. Rasa sakit itu menakutkan karena dapat merubah manusia dan aku berharap hanya akan ada kebahagiaan kedepannya cukup sampai disini." Seokjin membalikkan badannya dan memeluk Namjoon erat.

.

.

.

.

Minki baru sampai dikamar yang dia tempati dengan Jungkook dan melihat Jungkook yang lagi asik berguling – guling tidak lupa dengan bantal yang menutupi kepalanya.

"Yak kelinci montok, kau membuat tempat tidur berantakan" Minki langsung mendudukan diri dikasur. Jungkook yang mendengar suara Minki langsung terbangun dan kaget melihat Minki di dekatnya.

"kau kenapa kelihatan bahagia sekali, ada yang ajak date hmm?" Goda Minki

"umm yaakkk diamlaaah" Jungkook mengigit bibirnya dan pipinya semakin memerah.

"Apa dia kim Taehyung?" Goda Minki lagi, Minki ketawa karena melihat Jungkook semakin salah tingkah dan tidak lupa pipinya yang semakin berwarna merah.

"Tenang saja sebagai sahabat yang baik aku akan membantumu bersiap – siap dan memberimu tips" Minki menepuk – nepuk kepala Jungkook.

"Memangnya kau pernah pergi date?" Jungkook menatap Minki penasaran.

"hehehehe pastinya belum pernah dong" Minki memasang cengirannya.

"ppabo!" Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya sambil mencubit – cubit pinggang Minki, dia kesal dengan ulah sahabatnya.

"MINKI-AAAHH KOOKIEE-AHH AYOO MAKAAN!" Suara teriakan dari Heechul menghentikan kegiatan mari mencubit Minki yang dilakukan Jungkook. Mereka lalu bergegas turun kebawah dan melihat Heechul dan Siwon sudah duduk di meja makan dan ada 2 namja lainnya yang baru Jungkook lihat yang satu adalah namja tampan dan satu namja cantik yang duduk berdampingan dengan mesranya terutama namja tampan itu terlihat bermanja – manja dengan namja cantik disampingnya.

"Oh iya kookie ah yang sedang bermanja – manja seperti anak monyet itu sepupuku namanya choi Kyuhyun dan disebelahnya Kim Ryeowook pasangannya" jelas Minki dengan tidak sopannya lalu memilih duduk di depan Kyuhyun dan tidak lupa menarik Jungkook agar duduk di sampingnya.

"Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar" Kata kyuhyun jengah dengan ulah Minki.

"astaga kalian berdua kapan tidak bertengkar. Nah sekarang ayo berdoa dulu sebelum makan" Siwon menengahi perkelahian antara Minki dan Kyuhyun yang jika terus berlanjut maka tidak akan ada habisnya.

"Malas ah" Kyuhyun langsung mengambil daging yang ada didepannya dengan tidak sopannya.

"Kyu kita harus berdoa dulu untuk bersyukur karena kita diberikan makanan yang enak oleh Tuhan. Jangan menjadi anak tersesat" Ceramah Siwon dan langsung dihadiahkan cubitan sayang oleh Heechul.

"Sekali lagi bilang anak tersesat maka kau akan tidur di teras choi Siwon-ssi" Katanya masih terus mencubit pinggang Suami tercintanya.

"Ne nee mian Cinderella" siwon mengecup pipi Heechul setelah Heechul melepaskan cubitan di pinggangnya.

"Cih sudah tua masih suka tidak lihat kondisi mesra-mes-aduuuh appoo baby wookiee" Perkataan kyuhyun langsung terhenti karena dapat cubitan dari kekasih tercintanya.

Makan malam di keluarga Choi sangat ramai terkadang terdengar teriakan dari kepala rumah tangganya karena tangan sadis milik istrinya, ataupun perdebatan dari kyuhyun dan Minki. Jungkook yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

"Mian baru datang lagi" Seorang namja tampan saat ini sedang mengawasi wanita paru baya yang sedang duduk di kursi roda. Ya tidak ada ekspresi yang di keluarkan oleh wanita itu. Menurut penuturan dokter saat ini wanita itu hanya hidup di alam bawah sadarnya.

"Aku janji akan memperbaiki nama baikmu dan mengembalikan apa yang harusnya jadi milikmu, eomma" katanya dengan senduh

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
